The one and only
by Neineineinn
Summary: Ella está destinada a morir, y él es su única esperanza de vida. Two-shot. (Epílogo subido).
1. Chapter 1

**The one and only.**

 _Para ella, mi one-and-only. Feliz cumpleaños._

"Oye tú, pedazo de mierda ¡Levántate! ¡Tienes visita!" Bramó el guardia que vigilaba el pasillo donde se encontraba su celda. A Draco le gustaba llamarlo «La milla verde», como en aquel libro de un escritor muggle que su madre le había regalado a escondidas cuando su padre fue encarcelado en quinto año. Con dificultad se levantó del sucio y maloliente colchón donde estaba recostado. Un fuerte mareo lo sacudió una vez que estuvo de pie pero lo ignoró y caminó orgullosamente hasta el guardia.

Hacía una semana que no probaba bocado alguno y sentía que estaba más delgado de lo saludable. Apenas podía dar unos pasos sin tambalearse, pero de todas maneras caminaba con la altivez que caracterizaba a los Malfoy. Su padre siempre le había dicho que un Malfoy jamás perdía la postura ni la elegancia, así sea que estuviese caminando a la horca.

A medida que se dirigía a donde el guardia le guiaba, trataba de pensar en quién lo iría a visitar. ¿Su tía Andrómeda tal vez? Aunque no era el día que generalmente lo visitaba. ¿Quizás su madre? No, improbable. Su madre estaba demasiado enferma como para llegar hasta Azkaban.

El guardia lo guió por pasillos tan oscuros y laberínticos que por un momento pensó que se trataba de una especie de hechizo confundus, pues le parecía haber pasado cuatro o cinco veces por las mismas manchas sanguinolentas en las paredes. Cuando al fin el celador abrió una gran puerta de hierro, lo empujó con violencia adentro. Draco cayó de rodillas en una habitación tan sucia y oscura como su propia celda, aunque en ésta, el hedor a sangre y humedad no era tan asfixiante. Al fondo del cuarto, en una de las esquinas, una figura imponente lo miraba sin pestañear, Draco se levantó pesadamente y como pudo llegó a una silla en medio de la habitación y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa que tenía en frente.

"¿A qué debo la visita del honorable Ministro de Magia?" Se burló aún en su situación, casi sin aire y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por la falta de alimentos.

Kingsley Shacklebolt carraspeó y se acercó hasta la mesa, lanzando descuidadamente unos papeles frente a Draco.

"Vengo a presentarte una propuesta, Malfoy".

El rubio se carcajeó sin mirar los papeles y taladrando los ojos oscuros del hombre. "¿Qué podría querer el Ministerio con un «asqueroso mortífago»?"

"Necesitamos de tu ayuda". Le contestó Kingsley cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de los ojos grises profundos y llenos de odio de su interlocutor.

"¿Mi ayuda?" Dijo Draco con un tono malicioso. Acompañó sus palabras con teatrales movimientos. "¡Oh! No sabía que el Ministerio recurriese a los criminales en estos... tiempos de paz. ¿Algún problema con los aurores? ¿El idiota de Potter ya demostró que en realidad es un inútil? ¿O tal vez usted quiera unirse al lado oscuro, señor Ministro? Le prometo que la Marca no le dolerá".

Kingsley apretó los dientes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. "Tengo algo que podría interesarte, Malfoy, no estoy jugando".

"¡Un negocio! Sí que debe estar necesitándome...señor. ¿Y qué sería aquello que dice usted es de mi interés?".

"La salud de tu madre". Fue todo lo que dijo el ministro.

Draco mutó el gesto burlón a uno de seriedad. Lo escrutó con la mirada por unos minutos y finalmente habló. "¿De qué rayos se trata?"

 **()**

"Ella está muriendo, señor Potter" Informó el medimago ante un abatido Harry. "Necesitamos que usted autorice el tratamiento, de lo contrario ella no..."

"Ya entendí" Susurró el niño-que-vivió. Tenía los ojos aguados y rojos, quizás por la falta de sueño, o más bien por las palabras del profesional. Hermione Granger estaba muriendo.

"Pero... ¿Acaso no hay otra manera menos...violenta de sanarla?"

El médico frunció el ceño con hastío, hacía más de media hora que estaba explicándole las cosas al chico.

"¿Qué tiene de violento el tratamiento? Es solo un...hechizo".

Harry se removió incómodo. "Un hechizo proveniente de..."

"Entiendo su incomodidad, señor Potter. Pero déjeme recordarle que lo que está en juego es la vida de la señorita Granger. Además, el hospital ni el Ministerio de Magia dejarían jamás que algo le sucediese a una de nuestras pacientes a manos del, uh.. «donante», y ménos siendo una heroína de guerra. Estará bajo todos los cuidados y medidas de seguridad existentes".

Harry asintió apesadumbrado. Hermione llevaba casi muerta más de dos meses en una pequeña habitación de San Mungo, en cuidados intensivos. Bellatrix Lestrange la había atacado en la batalla de Hogwarts, y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte. Los medimagos habían estado averigüando por más de una semana de qué se trataba la maldición, cuando al fin sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos se encontraron con que solo el mago o bruja que la había conjurado podría pronunciar la contramaldición. Pero el problema era que Bellatrix Lestrange había sido asesinada por Molly Weasley.

Dos semanas de arduo trabajo médico pasaron cuando los medimagos encontraron una nueva solución, o al ménos algo que ayudara a contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición. Como le habían explicado a Harry, se necesitaba un mago, o bruja, con la misma capacidad mágica que Hermione, para pronunciar un «pequeño hechizo» cada tantas horas, o cuando la bruja lo necesitara. Pero el «donante», como le llamaban los medimagos, necesitaba cumplir con ciertos requisitos: Ser de sangre pura, estar dispuesto a hacer el hechizo por su propia voluntad, y lo más importante, haber sido tocado por magia oscura. Tardaron unas semanas más en encontrar entre los registros del hospital a algún mago con aquellas características. Lo más difícil había sido hallar a uno que tuviera la misma capacidad mágica que Hermione, puesto que la bruja era, quizás, tan poderosa como lo había sido Rowena Ravenclaw en su época.

"Entonces..." Volvió a decir Harry. "Dice usted que es sólo un hechizo".

El medimago suspiró. Por ética médica no podía decirle detalladamente a Harry Potter de qué se trataban los procedimientos.

"Sí, señor Potter. Como le dije las últimas diez veces, es un pequeño hechizo en un momento...determinado".

Harry enrojeció levemente y asintió. No podría ser tan malo ¿Verdad? Era sólo un hechizo, pero además, se trataba de la vida de su mejor amiga.

"Señor Potter" Dijo una vez más el medimago, dejando a un lado el tono amable. "Usted es la única persona que puede autorizar que le brindemos este tratamiento a su amiga. La señorita Granger no tiene a nadie más. Tengo entendido que sus padres no están en condiciones de hacerse cargo de nada referente a su hija, la profesora McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, institución donde está inscripta la muchacha, está internada en unas salas más allá de la señorita Granger. La familia Weasley por más buenas intenciones que posean, no tienen lazo alguno con la enferma. Y el señor Ronald Weasley está demasiado afectado por la situación como para hacerse cargo. Todo eso sumado al hecho de que la señorita Granger dejó por escrito un documento que lo autoriza a usted a responsabilizarse de ella en el estado en que se encuentre, viva o muerta, si algo saliera mal en la guerra. La vida de la señorita Granger cuelga, literalmente, de sus manos, señor Potter".

Harry maldijo y alabó en partes iguales a Hermione por ser tan precavida. Agradeció internamente a su amiga por la confianza demostrada y suspiró una última vez. Asintió con la cabeza mientras decía al medimago frente a él.

"Está bien. Hagan todo lo que deban hacer".

El sanador asintió una sola vez, le pasó unos pergaminos para que firmara el permiso y cuando hubo terminado se retiró, dejando al niño que vivió con mil pensamientos cruzándole la cabeza, muchos más de los que estaba acostumbrado últimamente.

 **()**

"¡¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?!"

"Shh, Ron, baja la voz" Pidió Harry. "Ya te lo dije, Hermione necesita de un hechizo de Malfoy para sobrevivir".

"¿¡Un hechizo de Malfoy?! ¿Un hechizo...de Malfoy? ¡MALFOY!" Gritó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba de lado a lado en el pasillo de la cuarta planta del hospital, lugar que había sido prácticamente la casa de los dos amigos en los últimos meses.

"Por Merlín, Ron ¡Baja la voz!" Rogó el moreno hablando en susurros. "Sí, un hechizo de Malfoy. Piensa en ésto, Hermione está muriendo, de verdad. No existe otra solución, de lo contrario no soportará más tiempo y morirá. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que Hermione esté bien? ¿O que esté..."

"Ya". Lo cortó el pelirrojo. "No necesitas preguntar éso".

Harry suspiró ante la actitud de su mejor amigo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, las orejas tan rojas como el cabello, los ojos azules brillando de furia, los puños apretados y los labios en una línea.

"A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que un chico como Malfoy sea el responsable de sanar a mi mejor amiga, pero si es lo único que queda..."

"Un chico como Malfoy" Masculló Ron. "Un maldito mortífago querrás decir".

"Sí, eso, un mortífago" Le dió la razón Harry a regañadientes. Realmente no le gustaba pensar en Malfoy como mortífago. No ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarlo el imaginarse al rubio slytherin con la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo blandiendo la varita hacia Hermione.

"Quiero estar cada vez que ese malnacido tenga que tratar a Hermione" Decidió Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Ya hablé con los medimagos sobre eso. Absolutamente nadie puede estar presente".

"¿Qué?"

Ante el inminente estallido de furia de Ron, el moreno se apresuró a explicar. "Dicen que no puede haber ningún tipo de interferencia mágica. Solo tienen que ser ellos dos y su propia magia. Nuestra presencia entorpecería el trat...".

"Traigamos a sus padres de Australia. Son muggles. No tienen magia".

"¿Qué tiene que ver éso?"

"Sí" Aclaró el pelirrojo sin necesidad. "Ya que no podemos estar presente por ser mágicos, pues que los muggles sean quienes vigilen a Malfoy mientras él haga lo que tenga que hacer con Herms".

Harry se rascó la cicatriz en un gesto de desesperación. "Ya hablamos de los padres de Hermione, Ron". Le explicó como a un niño pequeño. "Sólo Hermione puede devolverles la memoria, además ni siquiera sabemos dónde están. Y no creo que sirvan de mucho en el estado en el que se encuentran".

El pelirrojo se enfurruñó y no dijo palabra por más de quince minutos. Hasta que una nueva idea le asaltó y siguió insistiendo con el tema de los padres de la chica. Harry lo escuchaba casi ausente y de vez en cuando rechazaba sus propuestas. Cuando al fin se cansó de protestar, el pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar y aceptar el hecho de que si quería a Hermione de vuelta, tendría que aceptar la ayuda de Malfoy, aunque eso le amargara y le preocupara profundamente.

 **()**

"¿Listo, Malfoy?" Preguntó el ministro.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Estaba listo para salir de aquella asquerosa prisión desde el primer momento que puso un pie dentro. Pero se calló los pensamientos y simplemente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El ministro le pasó una pequeña taza de porcelana que estaba picada en los bordes. El rubio se fijó en los detalles del dibujo que la adornaban, sonrió sarcásticamente al notar a un león y a una serpiente enroscadas en algún tipo de lucha. Negó imperceptiblemente antes de sentir el característico retorcijón que ocasionaba el translador y aparecer en una impecable sala de paredes y pisos blancos.

"Bienvenido a San Mungo, señor Malfoy" Escuchó que le decían.

Volteó en busca de la voz y vió en la puerta a un grupo de seis medimagos y no ménos de otros seis aurores. Chasqueó la lengua ¿No que ya era libre?

"Ésta será tu habitación mientras estés aquí" Le informó Kingsley. "Tienes una cama, un baño, un armario, una mesa y dos sillas. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Sí". El Ministro esperó. "Que me saque estas asquerosas esposas".

El rubio extendió los brazos y miró con asco las cuerdas mágicas que rodeaban sus muñecas. Creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa de burla en labios del ministro justo antes de que pronunciara el hechizo que lo liberara.

"Y mi varita" Exigió Draco.

Kingsley negó. "Mientras continúes en San Mungo, solo necesitarás tu varita cuando estés con Hermione. Luego estarás aquí en esta habitación sin derecho a usar magia y con vigilancia de aurores".

Draco habló arrastrando las palabras y entornando los ojos. "¿No me habían dado la libertad?"

"Sí" Contestó Kingsley. "Pero bien sabes bajo qué condiciones. Cuando Hermione Granger esté totalmente curada, serás a la vez, totalmente libre".

"¿Y mi madre?" Preguntó.

"Esta noche su translador estará listo".

Draco asintió y se metió al baño sin esperar nada más. Estaba sucio, con olor a las podridas celdas de Azkaban, el pelo hecho un asco, la ropa de preso y las manos con heridas por haber golpeado la pared tantas veces en arranques de furia en los últimos tres meses. No necesitaba que le dieran sermones de buena conducta como estaba seguro que harían los aurores de afuera, ni tampoco se sentía listo para escuchar qué demonios tenía que hacer con la estúpida chica Granger, ahora solamente tenía tiempo y ganas de un buen baño, lo demás podía esperar.

Afuera, Kingsley Shacklebolt se rascaba la calva cabeza en un fracasado intento de tranquilizarse. La actitud prepotente de Malfoy aún en el peor de las situaciones le ponía los pelos -que no tenía- de punta.

"El chico es la única esperanza de la señorita Granger" Le dijo uno de los medimagos en la puerta.

"Lo sé" Contestó el ministro. "Solo le pido a Merlín que Hermione responda bien al tratamiento. O yo mismo me encargaré de encerrar de nuevo a Malfoy, y esta vez de por vida".

Una hora después, un impecable Draco Malfoy salía del baño. Nadie diría que hubiera pasado sus últimos meses en una celda de la prisión en condiciones casi inhumanas al ver el impoluto traje negro de costoso valor caer tan elegantemente por su cuerpo, ni los zapatos de piel de dragón o los gemelos de platino que adornaban las mangas del traje. Era un Malfoy ¿Quién dijo que no exigiría los lujos propios de uno?. Nadie diría que no dormía, a pesar de las ojeras que teñían sus mejillas. Y al tener una mueca de soberbia y orgullo tallada en el rostro, jamás nadie se imaginaría que no probaba bocado en varios días.

"Quien está vivo siempre aparece" Bromeó el ministro haciendo alusión a la larga espera. Nadie rió. Kingsley carraspeó con incomodidad. "Bien... Este es el doctor Thompson. Es el jefe de medimagos a cargo de Hermione. Será quien te informe de todo", dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

Draco lo examinó con la mirada. Probablemente tendría unos cincuenta años y parecía que trabajaba más de lo que dormía en una semana. Asintió con la cabeza y el medimago le devolvió el saludo.

"Este es Raymond" Le informó Kingsley. "Es el encargado del grupo de aurores que te vigilará constantemente".

El rubio ni siquiera lo miró. "¿Y qué vigilarán? ¿Que no le robe el suero a algún anciano demente? No me darán la maldita varita ¿Acaso creen que me escaparé por la ventana?".

El Ministro no contestó a la provocación. "Las enfermeras se encargarán de traerte las comidas diarias y puedes pedirles todo lo que necesites. Si quieres que te traigan más ropa o algun artículo de primera necesidad de tu hogar puedes pedírselo a Raymond, él se encargará como lo hizo con lo que vistes ahora".

"¿Dónde está Granger?" Preguntó Draco, cambiando bruscamente de tema. "¿Cuál es el hechizo?".

El medimago carraspeó e hizo un gesto con la mano a Kingsley, quien despachó inmediatamente a los aurores.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo decente, señor Malfoy?" Preguntó el medimago.

Draco se mordió la lengua, estaba a punto de decir que en la cena de Navidad de sexto año en Hogwarts. "¿Acaso le interesa?".

El doctor Thompson sonrió amablemente, ignorando el mal genio de Draco, y con sólo pronunciar un nombre, un elfo se apareció con bandejas de lo que parecía ser un suculento almuerzo. El rubio tuvo que necesitar de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse sobre la comida. Esperó que el médico le dijera que podía sentarse y agradeció al cielo cuando los hombres se retiraron de la habitación diciéndole que prepararían a Granger y que iba a estar lista en unas cuantas horas, que durmiera y repusiera energías.

Cuando hubo saciado su estómago se estiró cuan largo era en la cama y se dió el lujo de descansar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No estaban en época de guerra, él estaba prácticamente libre y su madre viajaría a América para ser sanada en un hospital muy renombrado y con orden expresa del Ministro de Magia Británico. Y todo por un precio que no consideraba muy alto: Un estúpido hechizo a la sangresucia cada vez que ella lo requiriera.

 **()**

"Es usted consciente de que Hermione puede oponerse al tratamiento cuando despierte ¿No?" Planteó el ministro al medimago mientras se encaminaban a la habitación de Malfoy.

"Soy consciente" Aseguró Thompson. "Pero quien no tendrá opción es ella. Una vez que comience el tratamiento, no puede ser descontinuado, debe ser permanente. Pero como no queremos hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya sufre, estamos investigando cómo hacer para librarla del «tormento» a la que será sometida".

Kingsley se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al igual que el medimago. Él y el grupo de sanadores, los cuáles eran seis en total, eran los únicos que conocían a detalle el «tratamiento» y el «pequeño hechizo» que Malfoy debía dar a la joven. Lo más probable fuera que al principio, el mago se negara, razón por la cual Kingsley fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener un as bajo la manga cuando el chico quisiera retirarse: Su madre.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba muriendo lentamente, fruto de una enfermedad conocida como depresión mágica. Los únicos especialistas en tratarla adecuadamente eran los medimagos sudamericanos, quienes se caracterizaban por sus pociones y hechizos creados especialmente para relajar y casi manipular al sistema nervioso central. La madre de Draco había sido encontrada inocente de asociación con mortífagos, pero culpable en el cargo de cómplice, por lo tanto guardaba reclusión en su mansión, sin derecho a la magia y con prohibición de salida del país. El único que podía permitir que viajase al exterior era el Ministro, y Kingsley sabía que Malfoy movería el mundo solo por la salud de su madre, por lo tanto, pensaba usar a Narcissa para que el chico no se opusiera a ayudar a Hermione.

"Usted sabe que el mayor problema será el joven Malfoy" Le recordó el medimago. Kinsgley se permitió negar con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron a Draco sentado a la mesa con una taza de café frente a él y leyendo El Profeta. El chico había dormido como casi un día entero y estaba más que recuperado.

"¿Disfrutando de la estancia, Malfoy?" Preguntó el Ministro nada más entrar.

Draco alzó la vista y vió a los dos hombres parados en la puerta de su prisión lujosa, como la había nombrado recientemente.

"¿A qué hora ejerce de Ministro, Kingsley?" Preguntó.

El medimago carraspeó. "Creo que es hora de que hablemos de su papel en el tratamiento de la señorita Granger, señor Malfoy".

El joven asintió y le ofreció asiento al sanador, quien hizo aparecer otra silla para el Ministro.

"¿Qué le sucede a Granger?"

Kingsley tomó la palabra. "En la batalla final, Hermione estaba luchando con tu tía Bellatrix ¿La recuerdas?".

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo olvidar a la tía Bella?

"Según el testimonio de Ronald Weasley..." Draco volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. "Ella trató de dañar a Ginny Weasley, pero la madre de ésta se interpuso en su camino. Bellatrix comenzó a repartir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, y una de ellas alcanzó a Hermione justo en medio del pecho".

"Cuando la señorita Granger fue ingresada al hospital, ya estaba inconsciente y tenía la temperatura de un cadáver, y los labios tan azules como si estuviera congelándose en medio del Ártico" Le informó el medimago. "Pero su corazón latía alocadamente. Tuvimos que calmar la arritmia y tratamos de devolverle al cuerpo la temperatura normal, pero nos fue imposible".

"Cada vez la temperatura baja más" Susurró Kingsley. "Y a diferencia de las primeras horas, ahora su corazón apenas late".

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Conocía la maldición y no le gustaba nada por donde iban los tiros. Pero debía admitir que le sorprendía el hecho de que Kingsley hablara con tanto dolor, como si quien estuviese muriendo fuera su propia hija.

"Como la señorita Granger no responde a ningún estímulo, suponemos que tiene la piel tan fría que ha perdido el sentido del tacto, sumado al hecho de la inconsciencia, claro está" Dijo el medimago.

"Al grupo de sanadores les costó más de un mes reconocer la maldición..."

"...Congellerus Cuore" Terminó por él Draco. Kingsley abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que el medimago. "Es una maldición creada por mi abuelo Abraxas Malfoy para ser usada en la primera guerra. Varios muggles y sangresucias fueron víctimas pero el Ministerio obligó a los que la habían usado lanzar el contrahechizo a todos los afectados". Explicó.

El ministro y el doctor Thompson cruzaron miradas totalmente sorprendidos.

"No tiene cura una vez que el mago que lo realizó muere" Anunció Draco. "La maldición ataca a la sangre y a los órganos internos, congelando todo a su paso. Primero enfría la sangre y luego continúa con los órganos, hasta llegar al cerebro y al corazón. Una vez que el corazón es enfriado deja de latir y el afectado muere, no sin antes sufrir un suplicio".

El rubio se pasó las manos por el pelo antes de seguir hablando. "Si el mago muere es casi imposible encontrar una cura. Y el «tratamiento» del que hablan también fue creado por mi abuelo, claro. Solo un mago sangrepura y con la misma capacidad mágica del enfermo sería capaz de devolver la temperatura normal al cuerpo por medio de... ¡Me niego!"

"Lo harás" Lo cortó el ministro. "Recuerda que tu madre..."

"¿Cómo puede ser tan sucio?" Siseó Draco, tratando de no perder la compostura y levantándose del asiento para empezar a caminar por la habitación ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

La carcajada de Kingsley reverberó en toda la estancia. "¿Me llamas sucio a mí? Recuerda que eres un mortífago, Draco. No tienes cara para decirme algo así. Ayudarás a Hermione porque de lo contrario...tu madre volverá a Malfoy Manor y me encargaré de que un dementor vigile los alrededores".

Draco inhaló profundamente y apretó los puños. Kingsley no podía estar condicionándolo así. No de esa manera. "Los dementores están prohibidos". Trató de razonar.

Kingsley volvió a reir. "¿Recuerdas que soy el ministro, Draco?".

"No pondré una sola mano sobre Granger" Declaró el ojigris. "Ni ahora ni nunca".

El hombre lo miró por unos segundos, finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. "Bien, Malfoy, como desees. ¿Tú no ayudas a Hermione Granger? Yo no ayudo a tu madre. Enviaré un traslador hasta su posición y unos cuantos aurores para que la detengan por haber salido del país sin permiso y haber violado su sentencia. También me encargaré de escribirle una carta contándole de los pormenores del acuerdo al cual no llegamos con su hijo. Y claro, tú serás escoltado de nuevo a Azkaban en este mismo instante".

Draco quiso asesinar al Ministro, nunca sintió tantas ganas de ahorcar a alguien con sus propias manos como en ese momento. Él no podía permitir que Kingsley le escribiese a su madre contándole que por su culpa no... ¡Ella moriría de tristeza! Si ya era insoportable saber que su madre estaba terminándose y rindiéndose ante la muerte por el fallecimiento de su padre, peor sería saber y dejar que Narcissa muriese por culpa suya. Sumando el hecho de que Andrómeda se encargaría de matarlo a él luego. Pero su madre... él no podría vivir sin ella. Antes de que Kingsley llegara con su estúpido plan de «Salvemos a la sangresucia», él estaba ideando algún tipo de maniobra para escapar de prisión y llevarse a su madre muy lejos de allí, donde pudiera recuperarse y vivir en paz solos los dos. Pero estaba consciente de que era una quimera y aquello sería imposible. Pero entonces llegó el maldito ministro pintando la solución tan fácil y él había aceptado, pensando que realmente se trataba de algo sencillo. Kingsley nunca había dicho cuales eran los detalles. ¡Demonios! No podía dejar morir a su madre.

"Nadie puede enterarse de ésto" Siseó justo antes de que Kingsley estuviera por desaparecer en la puerta.

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?" Preguntó el ministro con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que a Draco le dió ganas de vomitar. Solamente asintió con resignación.

"¡Perfecto!" Exclamó el medimago. "Lo que harás es fácil".

"Sí, claro" Masculló Draco. Cansado y sumamente vencido se sentó de nuevo a la mesa. "La maldición no tiene cura, doctor Thompson. Este «tratamiento» es solo una manera de retrasar el final por unas horas".

"Tiene razón, joven Malfoy.. en parte" Contestó el medimago. "Mi grupo ha investigado arduamente en estas semanas y hemos hallado una forma de retener la maldición, por lo ménos hasta que encontremos la cura definitiva".

Draco suspiró. "¿Cuál sería esa?"

"El «tratamiento» normal es que el mago especial..." Thompson soltó una pequeña risita. "...mantenga contacto físico especial con la afectada. Pero nosotros hemos hallado el hechizo «descongellerus» que mantendrá a Hermione en su estado normal de doce a veinte horas".

Kingsley carraspeó. "El hechizo debe ser pronunciado mentalmente apuntando al pecho de Hermione justo en el momento en que tú, eh, tuuu..."

Draco esperó pacientemente a que Kingsley dejara de alargar la vocal para develar lo que quería decir.

"En el momento en que usted bese en los labios a la señorita Granger" Terminó el medimago por él.

Draco se vió a sí mismo con la mandíbula rayando el piso y luego saltando sobre el ministro y el sanador, tomándolos del cuello y haciendo chocar sus cabezas hasta ver el cerebro de cada uno asomarse fuera. En vez de éso se encontró mirando al vacío totalmente en shock y con los ojos de los dos hombres clavados en él.

Cuando el silencio duró unos cinco minutos, Draco carraspeó furioso. "¿Cómo se supone que lograré mantener los labios en los de Granger sin vomitar en el proceso?"

Kingsley frunció el ceño enfadado pero no contestó. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación por largos minutos en los que Draco se imaginó a Hermione en su mente y trató de recordar algo que le pareciera atractivo tanto como para besarla, y fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso. El simple hecho de que fuera la sangresucia Granger le producía repelús, no por el hecho de la sangre, a lo cual cada vez le encontraba ménos sentido a medida que pasaban los años, sino por el simple motivo de ser ella, Hermione Granger, jurada enemiga desde que pisó Hogwarts.

"Juro por Godric que te mato si le haces el menor daño, Malfoy" Siseó Kingsley. Draco puso los ojos en blanco antes de hacer un gesto con las manos diciendo que se relajara.

"Es probable que la señorita Granger se muestre en contra del tratamiento si despierta" Siguió el medimago. "Razón por la cual no querrá informar si siente mal, así que les pondremos un anillo en el dedo a los dos, hechizado para que uno pueda sentir lo mismo que el otro".

"¿Quiere decir que si Granger se siente mal, yo sentiré su malestar?"

"Sí. Y ella el suyo de la misma manera. Lastimosamente no pudimos crear otra manera de comunicación entre ustedes. Por lo tanto, si la señorita Granger está triste o feliz, usted lo sentirá también y viceversa, puesto que los sentimientos no son excluidos".

Draco arrugó el ceño. Un problema más. Realmente no le interesaba saber el estado de ánimo de Granger. Tal vez si se quitaba el anillo cuando...

"Obviamente el anillo de ambos estará adherido con magia y solo quien se los coloque podrá quitárselos, en este caso, yo". Draco bufó por lo bajo.

"Al menor síntoma de malestar deberás dirigirte a su encuentro, Malfoy" Le avisó Kingsley. "Sea el momento que sea, deberás hacer el hechizo..."

"...Al besarla" Terminó de vuelta el medimago.

Tanto el ministro como el rubio hicieron una mueca de desagrado. El primero por el cariño que le profesaba a la bruja y el segundo por puro asco al imaginarse la escena.

"Entonces hijo ¿Estás listo para aprender el hechizo?" Preguntó el doctor Thompson. Draco negó eufóricamente. "Bien, comencemos. Cuando más rápido terminemos, mejor para la señorita Granger".

 **()**

"¿Crees que Malfoy ya esté en el hospital?" Preguntó Ron a su amigo.

El niño que vivió y su fiel compañero estaban sentados en el pasillo de la cuarta planta del hospital frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Desde que la chica ingresó no la habían podido ver ni una sola vez ya que los medimagos les prohibían la entrada, y solo les quedaba velar su puerta de noche y día.

"Cuando hablé con Kingsley dijo que sería inmediato" Contestó Harry. "Supongo que ya lo sacaron de Azkaban" Murmuró.

Draco Malfoy había sido juzgado con diez años en Azkaban por ser seguidor de Voldemort, quince por supuestos ataques a varias aldeas muggles y mágicas; y otros quince por el intento de asesinato a Albus Dumbledore. Harry había querido testificar a su favor para que la condena fuera ménos pesada, pero los problemas con Hermione y la ausencia de la misma, hicieron que el chico se echara para atrás y se mantuviera callado. El trato que Kingsley le contó que ofrecería a Malfoy para que ayudara a su amiga le calmaba un poco la consciencia al no haber hablado por él cuando sabía que era inocente de lo que se le inculpaba.

"Ella estará bien ¿No, Harry?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry quiso contestar que sí, que estaba seguro que su amiga se recuperaría y que volverían a ser los mejores amigos, el trío dorado, siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas, escondiéndose por los bosques de Europa, compartiendo una cerveza en las Tres Escobas, destruyendo a magos oscuros con ansias de conquistar al mundo o completando una tarea de Transformaciones en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero no pudo decirlo, el medimago mismo le había advertido de que solo era un tratamiento experimental, que quizás tuviera fallas, que era tan probable que Hermione se recuperara como que muriera.

"Yo...no lo sé, Ron" Dijo por fin.

El pelirrojo suspiró. "Sabes que no puedes dejar de vivir solo por ella ¿No? Digo, deberías aceptar la carrera de auror que te ofrece el ministerio. Hermione querría que regresáramos a Hogwarts pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Ya sabes, tú tienes a Ginny. Deberías seguir con todo, retomar tu vida. Hemos... Has perdido dos meses irrecuperables esperando a que ella..."

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando Ron?" Preguntó el niño-que-vivió rascándose la cicatriz.

"Te lo digo, tú tienes a Ginny. Debes continuar. En cambio yo..."

"¡Maldición, Ron!" Exclamó Harry. "¡No de nuevo! ¡No empieces con el mismo maldito tema! Hermione es tan amiga mía como tuya. Y la amo tanto como tú. Quizás tú como mujer y yo como hermana pero ¡Merlín! ¡Ella es todo para mí! ¡Cierra la maldita boca! No la mates antes de... Simplemente no lo hagas ¿Quieres?"

En los últimos días, desde que Harry le había contado lo de Malfoy, tenían la misma conversación por lo ménos dos veces al día. Ron se encerraba en la idea de que Hermione no se salvaría justo después de que Harry le afirmara lo contrario. Y el ojiverde sospechaba que a Ron le causaba cierto placer la victimización, pues no dejaba de decir que él tenía a Ginny mientras que al pelirrojo se le acababa la vida.

Ni Ron contestó a lo que el moreno dijo, ni Harry trató de adular a su amigo. Cada vez eran más conscientes de la falta que les hacía la castaña y lo mucho que la extrañaban, tanto que los dos internamente se comenzaban a preguntar qué tan lejos hubiera llegado su amistad sin la presencia de la chica.

Unos veinte minutos de silencio después, una gran cantidad de personas llegaron por el pasillo. Los dos magos los reconocieron al instante: Aurores. Y los dos sintieron a su estómago tensarse ante la imagen que iba acercándose.

Rodeado de no ménos de diez aurores, Draco Malfoy caminaba detrás de Kingsley y el sanador Thompson. Parecía como si estuviera flotando en vez de caminar y a Ron le ardieron las orejas al ver el refinado traje del mortífago.

"¿No que acaba de salir de Azkaban?" Murmuró para que solo Harry lo oyera.

El moreno no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo, aunque se abstuvo de contestar a Ron y esperó que la comitiva llegara hasta ellos, parándose para recibir al Ministro.

"Buenas noches, chicos" Saludó Kingsley, muy serio. Los aludidos correspondieron al saludo sin desprender la mirada de Malfoy, quien miraba sus uñas con aire de aburrimiento absoluto.

"Les presento al señor Malfoy, aunque de seguro ya lo conocen" Dijo el doctor Thompson, tratando de cortar el tenso ambiente. "Es el encargado de traer con nosotros de vuelta a la señorita Granger".

Ron sintió como le temblaba la mandíbula al escuchar el apelativo que el medimago ponía a Malfoy. Merlín sabía cuánto envidiaba y odiaba al rubio por ocupar el lugar en el que él debería estar. ¿Acaso no era de sangre pura también? ¿Acaso no era tan poderoso como Hermione? Tal vez no pero... Malfoy no debía ser el salvador de su novia. Porque ya eran novios ¿No?

"Gracias por haber aceptado, Malfoy" Dijo Harry, estirando la mano para que el slytherin se la estrechase.

Draco al fin dejó de mirar sus uñas y se fijó en la mano del moreno suspendida en el aire. Las imágenes del expreso de Hogwarts en primer año le inundaron la mente y no pudo evitar devolver el mismo gesto.

"Guárdate los agradecimientos para cuando tu novia esté curada, Potter" Siseó.

Harry bajó lentamente la mano y la hizo un puño, rendido ante la actitud del ojigris. Ron en cambio hervía de furia ante las palabras de Malfoy ¡Era su novia, maldición!

"¡Deberías ser tú quien dá las gracias!" Explotó Ron. Todos se sobresaltaron, Draco permaneció indiferente. "¡Te salvamos de morir calcinado como el idiota de Goyle! ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL!".

Kingsley se apresuró a detener a Ron cuando éste quiso lanzarse sobre Malfoy. Harry lo sujetó del lado derecho y el ministro hizo fuerza estirándolo del brazo izquierdo para que se calmase. Draco esbozó una sonrisa cínica y se limpió una mota de polvo inexistente del saco.

"Con permiso, Weasel. Tengo asuntos interesantes que tratar con Granger". Dijo arrastrando las palabras siseantes. Aunque solo él, el ministro y el medimago entendieran el doble sentido de sus palabras, Draco se divirtió diciéndoselo a Ron.

La diversión del rubio terminó en el mismo instante en que Thompson cerró la puerta detrás de él y se encontraron solo ellos dos en la habitación de Granger, acompañados obviamente de la castaña, inconsciente en una cama.

"Muy bien, joven Malfoy" Dijo el médico. "Aquí estamos". Ante la no-respuesta del joven, el doctor siguió hablando. "¿Tiene claro el procedimiento que debe seguir? La mano de la muchacha enlazada con la suya, sienta su magia fluir, transpásela tanto por la unión de sus manos, como por la unión de sus labios, y lo más importante: Pronuncie mentalmente el hechizo con su varita apuntada al pecho. La señorita Granger ya está lista para que usted pueda proceder apenas se despeje la habitación".

Draco permaneció callado.

"Permítame, señor Malfoy" Pidió Thompson metiendo la mano en un bolsillo y extrayendo dos anillos plateados.

"¿Anillos matrimoniales de plata? ¿Es una jodida broma?" Preguntó Draco con una mueca en el rostro, estirando la mano y permitiendo que el médico le colocara la joya.

"Platino" Aclaró el hombre con media sonrisa. Se acercó a Hermione e hizo lo mismo con la mano de la chica, quien dormía plácidamente. "¿Tiene alguna duda, joven Malfoy?" Preguntó cuando se hubo acercado a él de vuelta.

Draco suspiró. Sí, Merlín, dudaba de hacer aquello. Dudaba de todo, pero su madre...

"No".

"Bien" Contestó Thompson. "Los dejo solos. Y recuerda, hijo, no lo haces por la señorita Granger, lo haces por tí mismo, por tu madre y... Para tener en paz tu alma".

A Draco se le encogió el corazón al escuchar las palabras del médico. No sabía como rayos el doctor Thompson sabía aquello pero lo cierto era que en parte, lo haría para calmar su propia consciencia. En su celda en Azkaban, en medio de la noche, le asaltaban las imágenes de Granger siendo torturada frente a sus ojos por su tía Bella, mientras él observaba sin poder hacer nada. Sus gritos se colaban en su mente así como el olor metálico a sangre que había inundado el salón de Malfoy Manor aquel día. Granger no era la única víctima que se le venía en sueños, estaban muchos otros, como Ollivander y la profesora Burbage con sus grandes ojos anegados en lágrimas clamando auxilio; por citar solo algunos. Y si él pudiera hacer algo, por más pequeño que fuese para que aquellos sueños dejaran de turbarlo por las noches, lo haría.

Con el pecho aún burbujeante de emociones se acercó a la mesa del costado para servirse un vaso de agua helada antes de comenzar con sus obligaciones. Le pareció que la temperatura en la habitación subió como treinta grados de repente, se quitó el saco y lo colgó en el respaldo de la silla.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos no le quedó otra que acercarse a la cama en medio de la habitación y contemplar a su ocupante como nunca antes lo había hecho. La melena castaña y alborotada caía descuidada sobre la almohada, estaba tan pálida como él mismo y tenía los labios secos y de un azul oscuro que parecía irreal. Tenía grandes ojeras como si no descansara jamás aún a pesar de llevar inconsciente más de dos meses, y las pestañas tan espesas y largas como no había visto igual. En un momento Draco hasta deseó que Granger abriera los ojos para contemplarlos y saber qué color se escondía tras los párpados, ahora solo le quedaba adivinar.

Se dió cuenta que nunca la había observado verdaderamente ni la había catalogado como mujer, y ahora no quedaba duda de que Granger era una de ellas, en toda regla. De una belleza que él no había podido ver por estar ocupado insultándola en vez de prestarle atención.

Cuando se percató de sus pensamientos frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo. Era la sangresucia Granger, por amor a Merlín. Estaba allí para hacer el maldito hechizo, no para pensar que su boca estaría probando en cuestión de minutos los labios de Granger. Lo hacía por su madre que estaba sufriendo, y como había dicho Thompson, por él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciéndole un favor a la chica.

Repitió unas cuantas veces el hechizo para no hacerlo mal. Evitó concentrarse en los latidos acelerados de su corazón y se inclinó sobre la gryffindor. Buscó su mano, descansando a un costado de su cuerpo, y con delicadeza enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, pegando las palmas. Suspiró. Granger tenía la piel suave.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella y casi sin pensarlo le dió un rápido beso mientras pronunciaba mentalmente el hechizo con su varita delicadamente clavada en el pecho de la muchacha. El sonido del veloz beso resonó en la silenciosa habitación, y terminó antes de que él acabara de pronunciar el hechizo en su cabeza.

Nada sucedió.

Draco frunció el ceño. Thompson le había dicho que los efectos deberían ser inmediatos. Tal vez el beso debía durar un poco más ¿No?

Pegó sus labios contra los de Granger y los sintió fríos. Trató de no pensar en la situación. Pronunció en su mente el hechizo con la varita en su lugar. Lentamente sintió como los labios de ella y su mano iban calentándose bajo su tacto, pero le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta que el calor no provenía del cuerpo de Granger, sino de su propia magia mezclándose con la de ella.

Cuando el hechizo terminó él soltó rápidamente a la chica y se apartó. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y puso cara de asco aún cuando no sintió nada.

Un fuerte jadeo hecho por la gryffindor lo asustó. Parecía como si ella acabara de salir del agua y necesitara urgentemente llenar sus pulmones de aire. Balbuceó un par de palabras ininteligibles y Draco se removió incómodo. No quería que ella despertara y lo viera allí, ni él quería verla consciente. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación y chocó de frente con el doctor Thompson, quien lo esperaba en la puerta.

No le habló. Caminó apresurado por el pasillo, enseguida sintió los pasos de los aurores tras él. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Potter y Weasel. Casi corría por los pasillos. Cuando llegó a su habitación se acostó en la cama y trató de tranquilizarse.

No había nada de qué preocuparse. Era un simple negocio con Kingsley. Las manos le ardían y tenía las mejillas igual de calientes. Se tocó los labios. Su madre... Lo hacía sólo por su madre.

 **()**

Cuando Hermione Granger despertó, lo primero que sintió fue calor, mucho calor. Parecía estar hirviendo. Se removió buscando algún alivio y sin abrir los ojos recordó haber tenido un sueño... o algo así. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo blanco impoluto que no le decía gran cosa de donde se encontraba. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo y los labios secos, se llevó la mano a éstos, los cuales a pesar de la sequedad, ardían de la misma manera que el resto de su cuerpo. Un dolor sordo le taladraba la cabeza.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Trató de sentarse de golpe, y al hacerlo, un fuerte mareo le azotó y tuvo que caer acostada de nuevo, presa de náuseas y el dolor en las sienes que no hacía más que aumentar.

"Bienvenida señorita Granger" Dijo una voz desconocida. Hermione buscó al dueño con los ojos apretados de dolor. "Soy el doctor Thompson, usted se encuentra internada en San Mungo".

Hermione se levantó lentamente y con ayuda de una enfermera que no sabía que estaba allí hasta que la tocó, se sentó en la cama y miró todo a su alrededor antes de responder con voz pastosa.

"¿Qué me pasó?"

El doctor Thompson sonrió amablemente. "¿Qué recuerda?".

Hermione trató de traer a su mente imágenes de lo ocurrido, casi de un tirón las imágenes de ella, Harry y Ron en el bosque, en Hogsmeade y luego en Hogwarts le inundaron la cabeza.

"¡Harry!" Gritó de repente, presa del pánico. "¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Dónde está mi varita?" Preguntó buscándola por todas partes.

"Su varita está guardada porque usted estuvo inconsciente" Le explicó el sanador, una vez más. "Y el señor Potter está afuera. Se encuentra en perfectas condiciones".

"Quiero verlo" Exigió Hermione.

Thompson, comprendiendo el shock de su paciente, asintió con la cabeza y salió a llamar a Harry. El chico se mostró ansioso de entrar a ver a su amiga y Ron insistió en ir con él.

"La señorita Granger pidió expresamente ver al señor Potter" Le explicó el medimago. "Lo siento señor Weasley". Decir que Ron se sintió indignado sería poco.

Harry entró temblando a la habitación de su amiga. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente aliviada y estremecerse al abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo.

"No puedo creer que estés bien" Le susurró Harry al oído. "Estaba tan preocupado por tí".

Hermione sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y la batalla? ¿Y Voldemort? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo están los demás?".

El doctor Thompson carraspeó a un costado.

"Sé que deben tener mucho de qué conversar, pero la señorita ha estado casi en coma durante más de dos meses. Necesita ser revisada por un equipo de sanadores, y sobre todo necesita alimentarse. Estoy seguro que pueden continuar con su conversación en un momento más, señor Potter".

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Hermione no quería que él se fuera, pero el dolor la hacía sentirse bastante mal, por lo tanto dejó que el chico se retirara y quedó en manos de Thompson.

Una vez que los medimagos se aseguraron que ella estuviese estable, fueron quince minutos los que necesitó el doctor para explicar con detalles a Hermione en qué consistía básicamente la maldición Congellerus Cuore y el contramaleficio Descongellerus.

Y a Hermione le tomó exactamente quince segundos entrar en histeria.

"¡¿QUE MALFOY QUÉ?!" Gritó con la voz chillona.

"Se resume simplemente a ésto, señorita Granger: Vivir o morir".

Hermione negó enérgicamente. "¿Y no le pareció que yo preferiría morir que ser tocada ¡BESADA! por Draco Malfoy?!" Exclamó con la voz aún más chillona.

Thompson esperó pacientemente que Hermione despotricara contra él y todos los «malditos sanadores incompetentes» de San Mungo, incluso que maldijera a Merlín, Godric y hasta a Salazar. Sonrió amablemente cuando Hermione lo llamó desde irrespetuoso hasta inútil. Incluso suspiró un par de veces mientras ella juraba asesinar a Harry Potter.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Exclamaba la bruja desde la cama del hospital, agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza por el dolor. "¡No...lo puedo...creer!"

"Debo decirle que el señor Malfoy tampoco se mostró muy contento con la noticia, de todos modos, tras los ruegos del Ministro de Magia y..."

"¿Contento?" Susurró Hermione, ya con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "Claro que no se mostraría contento. ¿Cómo podría agradarle el tener que besar y tocar a una...una sangresucia?".

"La guerra ha terminado señorita Granger" Trató de convencerla el sanador. "Aquellos pensamientos retrógradas ya han..."

Hermione explotó. "¡¿Usted cree que porque la guerra terminó también los prejuicios acabarán de un día para el otro?! ¡En qué maldito castillo de azúcar vive? ¡No sabe de lo que habla! Usted probablemente sea de sangre pura, un maldito elitista con debilidad a salvar vidas que se las da de conocedor cuando en realidad no sabe nada de la vida. ¡Usted no estuvo allí los últimos siete años! ¡No fue usted a quien Malfoy insultó y agredió! ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera se imagina la manera en la que su tía me torturó! Frente a sus ojos... ¡Y él no movió un dedo!"

El doctor Thompson suspiró. Sabía desde un principio que la chica reaccionaría de esa manera. Sabía que negaría el hecho y se opondría a todo lo que incluyera tener que compartir espacio con Malfoy. ¿Pero acaso tenía opción?

"Me siento ultrajada. ¡Esto podría considerarse acoso sexual en el mundo muggle!"

"Gracias a Merlín no estamos en el mundo muggle. Y en todo caso, es un acto de necesidad vital, no podría considerarse como un atentado a su persona. Además, es solo un beso, señorita Granger".

Hermione no respondió. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. De repente se sentía sucia y enferma. Muy enferma. Le dolía la garganta, la cabeza y la espalda. Pero a la vez una pequeña sensación placentera en medio del pecho, que era maldecida por la chica. Se suponía que estaba llena de odio, aquel sentimiento no debería existir. Pero estaba allí quemándole el pecho. Sentía como en su interior una sonrisita de suficiencia se formaba y no podía entender la razón.

"Estaba seguro de que esta sería su reacción" Le dijo de repente el sanador. "Y también se que usted se negará a recurrir al señor Malfoy cuando se sienta mal, por lo tanto me he visto en la necesidad de crear el anillo que lleva en el dedo".

Hermione inspeccionó sus manos y se encontró con el discreto anillo en el dedo anular. Frunció el ceño. Era una maldita alianza de casamiento.

"Cada cosa que sienta usted también la sentirá el señor Malfoy, así será imposible que esconda su estado o sus necesidades. Él acudirá inmediatamente cuando su cuerpo requiera del hechizo. Lastimosamente no he podido evitar que también las sensaciones y sentimientos del joven Malfoy sean compartidos con usted, tendrán que aprender a vivir con ello".

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Hermione. El idiota de Malfoy estaba disfrutando el haberla humillado de esa forma, eso era ese maldito e insoportable sentimiento de victoria y orgullo que sentía y que, segundos antes le parecía inexplicable. Apretó con fuerza los puños y se hundió en la cama girando la cabeza hacia la pared para no tener que mirar al sanador. Un momento después sintió el cuerpo laxo y los puños se le aflojaron sin que pudiera impedirlo.

"No sirve de nada hacerse daño a sí misma" La regañó Thopsom, abriéndole las manos y cerrándole las pequeñas heridas que se había hecho con las uñas. "Esta es su situación, señorita Granger. Necesita del señor Malfoy para vivir. Y aunque eso le duela, deberá abstenerse. Nadie permitirá que usted se deje morir, así que sáquese de la cabeza el plan que me imagino está maquinando para deshacerse de Malfoy. Como medimago le prometo que haré todo lo posible para encontrar la cura en el menor tiempo posible. Mientras tanto, háganos más fácil el trabajo y colabore".

Hermione no pudo responder. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el sanador salió de la habitación dejándola a solas, solo ahí dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas quemándole la piel y el alma. Si ella hubiera sabido que sería de esta manera, se hubiera dejado morir.

 **()**

Draco se removió entre las sábanas. Se sentía enfermo y triste, condenadamente triste. Además parecía que estaba sucio, parecía sentir asco de sí mismo. Con fastidio se sentó entre las sábanas y maldijo a Granger. Era aquella jodida conexión. La sangresucia llevaba más de diez horas sientiéndose como la mierda, por ende él estaba de la misma forma.

Kingsley lo había ido a ver una o dos horas a su habitación, para felicitarlo por su «trabajo». Él no había podido evitar una sonrisilla burlona que hizo que el ministro saliera cabreado de allí. Gracias a Merlín que le trajo unos libros, pluma y pergaminos. Escribió a su madre y guardó la carta para darsela a Raymond, que más allá de su auror vigilante era algo así como su nuevo elfo doméstico. Luego de éso empezó a leer uno de los libros que pidió y finalmente cuando la maldita sensación se hizo insoportable, se lanzó a la cama para tratar de dormir.

Mas todo había sido inútil. Granger no dejaba de lamentarse de su condición y él ya no soportaba tanta angustia. La sangresucia acabaría muriéndose de tristeza y lo arrastraría junto con ella. Así que enojado y por demás triste, tocó a la puerta de su propia habitación para que el auror de afuera le abriese.

"Necesito ir a ver a Granger" Pidió.

El auror le abrió y lo condujo hasta la habitación de la joven. Tanto Weasley como Potter quienes hacian guardia frente a la puerta de la chica se quedaron mirándolo con asombro, él no les dijo nada.

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas, maldito idiota?!" Le gritó Ron. Harry tuvo que sujetarlo del brazo para que no saltáse sobre él. Draco los ignoró.

"Mi varita" Exigió una vez que estuvo a punto de entrar. Raymond, obedeciendo a las órdenes que Kingsley le había mandado de devolver su varita a Malfoy cada vez que viera a Granger, se la pasó y el rubio entró a la habitación sin ni siquiera tocar.

Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, pudo sentir que la conexión con Granger era más fuerte. La angustia que sentía era abrasadora y él estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis.

"Maldita sea Granger, deja de lamentarte o te daré una verdadera razón para que llores".

La joven pegó un salto en medio de la gran cama. Estaba de espaldas y acurrucada en posición fetal, pero la sorpresiva voz de Malfoy la hizo ponerse en posición defensiva en ménos de dos segundos.

"¡Sal de mi habitación!" Gritó ella con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Draco bufó. "Maldición, Granger. ¿Así recibes a tu salvador?".

Hermione apretó los dientes y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. "¿Qué rayos quieres Malfoy? ¿Te vienes a burlar?".

Draco soltó una carcajada. "¿A burlarme? ¿Acaso me crees capaz de éso, sangresucia? Solo vine a decirte que dejes de llorar como una maldita condenada. No soportaré un minuto más con esta asquerosa sensación".

Hermione lo miró con rabia. Trató de quitarse el anillo del dedo, su intención era lanzárselo a la cara y que le lastimara un ojo o algo por el estilo. Sollozó con fastidio cuando la joya no cedió.

"Solo el medicucho lo puede sacar" Le dijo él con sorna. "¿Es que no te explicaron nada?".

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas más. Se tapó el rostro y habló con la voz entrecortada. "Solo vete Malfoy".

El rubio se tocó el pecho. "¡Deja de hacer éso!" Exclamó. Ella lo miró entre los dedos. "¡No sé que rayos te sucede Granger pero deja de llorar por tus patéticos problemas!".

La chica bajó las manos y se enderezó. "¿Patéticos problemas? ¡¿Crees que mis problemas son patéticos!? Me hirieron de muerte. Estuve meses en coma. Resulta que me está matando una jodida maldición desconocida y para más colmo mi mayor enemigo debe besarme cada tantas horas para seguir viviendo, un total caso de acoso. ¡¿Te parece poco?!".

"No es acoso, por Merlín" Murmuró Draco con los ojos en blanco.

"¿No lo es? Me obligan a besar en contra de mi voluntad al ser más despreciable del planeta. ¿Cómo llamas a éso, maldito estúpido?".

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos grises brillaban de algo que ella pudo reconocer como ira. "Se llama salvarte la vida, maldita imbécil".

Hermione desvió la vista. No quería reflejarse en los ojos tormentosos de Draco Malfoy. Entendía que el chico estaba allí para salvarla, que su presencia era necesaria para que ella continuara con vida. Pero ¿Acaso era aquella una forma de vida? ¿No era mejor estar muerta que tener que ser sometida al «tratamiento» del doctor Thompson? No pudo evitar sollozar una vez más. Escuchó al rubio suspirar.

"Mira Granger, esta situación me gusta tanto como a tí, lo que vendría a ser: Nada. ¿Lo entiendes?" Hermione lo miró con recelo. "No tengo ganas de lastimarte ni podría hacerlo ya que tengo una docena de aurores metidos en el trasero, así que deja de temblar como si tuvieras al maldito Señor Tenebroso frente a tus ojos".

La chica trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos y alzó dignamente la barbilla.

"Solo serénate, quieres? Necesito dormir un poco y contigo sientiéndote mal es prácticamente imposible".

Hermione sintió lástima por lo cansada que se escuchaba su voz, tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y la piel muy pálida. Pero al instante recordó la sensación de satisfacción que había sentido antes y la rabia le inundó el cuerpo, dejando olvidada a la lástima en cuestión de segundos.

Draco reconoció rápidamente la rabia dentro de él. "Bien, puedes seguir cabreada, sangresucia. Realmente es mejor que tus estúpidas pataletas infantiles". Y con un ágil movimiento se levantó y salió por la puerta, devolvió su varita tirándosela a Raymond, y se alejó por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Hermione se quedó sentada en medio de la cama, tenía nuevamente los puños apretados y esta vez eran lágrimas de impotencia las que mojaban sus mejillas. No recordaba haber llorado tanto en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que borrarles la memoria a sus padres o cuando Ron se marchó de la tienda en medio del bosque, abandonándolos a su suerte. Maldijo a Malfoy por ser tan egoísta, tan insoportable, una asquerosa serpiente indeseable. Pero sobre todo maldijo a Bellatrix Lestrange por haberla condenado a un tormento como éste. Unos minutos después cayó inexplicablemente rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y tanto ella como Draco pudieron descansar.

 **()**

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando una enfermera llamó al doctor Thompson para que acudiese con suma urgencia a la habitación de Hermione. Cuando el medimago llegó, la chica estaba acostada en la cama, temblando como si estuviera en medio del océano a medianoche, los labios comenzaban a ponérsele de color morado y la palidez de su rostro era fantasmal.

"¡Trae al joven Malfoy!" Pidió Thompson nada más ver a Hermione.

La bruja en la cama quiso negar con la cabeza pero se sentía demasiado débil como para mover un solo músculo, mucho ménos hablar. Cuando Malfoy entró por la puerta, lo primero que pudo escuchar fue al médico regañándolo por no haberla atendido.

"¿Cómo quería que supiera que se trataba de una crisis? Lleva sintiéndose así desde ayer ¡Pensé que era una de sus estúpidas rabietas!" Bramó el rubio.

Thompson arrugó el ceño enfadado. "Una vez que termine con ella deberemos conversar los tres para dejar en claro cuáles son los síntomas de una nueva crisis y así poder diferenciarlos de un estado emocional".

No tardó ni medio minuto en echar a las enfermeras de la habitación y dejarlos solos. Hermione trató de mover las manos para taparse con las sábanas a modo de defensa, pero no tuvo fuerzas.

Draco la miró y suspiró.

"No es nada personal, creéme Granger" Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Hermione sollozó, para éso aún contaba con energía. Hacía como hora y media que había comenzado a sentirse mal. Pequeños mareos y náuseas, escalofríos sin razón y una puntada dolorosa en la sien, una sensación de opresión en el pecho y a medida que los minutos avanzaban podía sentir como la temperatura de la habitación iba descendiendo, o quizás lo más probable fuera que no se tratara del cuarto sino de su propio cuerpo. No era tonta, sabía que todo aquello era parte del proceso, que el efecto del hechizo Descongellerus iba agotándose, pero prefería morir que llamar a Malfoy. Solo había sido casualidad -y una terrible desgracia- que la enfermera hubiese entrado a verla justo cuando sentía que era devorada por un inmenso túnel que parecía no tener fondo.

Malfoy se agachó sobre su cuerpo, parecía incómodo. Ella quiso decirle que si lo iba a hacer, que se sentara, que así parecería ménos violento. Casi como si se hubieran comunicado por telepatía, el rubio se sentó justo al lado de ella al costado de la cama. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose asustó a Hermione, fue consciente de que estaban solos.

"Es bastante ridículo que le tengas miedo a un simple beso" Gruñó Draco. Las sensaciones de ella eran más fuertes cuando estaban tan cerca. "Cálmate de una vez".

Tomó con brusquedad una de sus manos y entrelazó los dedos. A diferencia del corazón de Hermione, que latía a duras penas, el de Draco parecía no tener pausa entre latido y latido. Iba tan rápido que parecía una vibración en medio del pecho. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, ella estaba despierta, no estaba dormida y él resguardado de su presencia.

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió la varita de él clavada en su pecho. Quiso desconectarse del universo en el momento en que los labios de él cerraron la distancia con los suyos. Su cuerpo parecía elevarse. La magia los envolvía y podía sentir que su cuerpo se llenaba del calor que él emanaba. Ella estaba segura que si abría los ojos podría ver la magia misma flotando alrededor de sus cuerpos.

Pero todo terminó tan rápido como empezó y ella ignoró abiertamente la decepción que sintió por medio segundo. Él se separó, y pudo oir el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y volver a cerrarse. Hermione abrió los ojos.

Sintió a las lágrimas formarse pero las contuvo. Lamentó volver a tener energía, sentirse repuesta de nuevo. Por lo ménos estando enferma podía imaginarse dejándose morir. Por un momento se le vino a la mente la idea de no volver a hablar por el resto de su vida ya que Malfoy le había tocado los labios, pero rápidamente descartó la absurda idea, ella no era de las que sucumbía a traumas o crisis existenciales, era bastante distinta a como había sido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a razonar.

«Si no lo haces, mueres. ¿Quieres morir? No. Pues entonces, soporta lo que venga. Es tu única opción. Además, no fue tan malo».

Repitió mentalmente la frase por unos diez minutos para autoconvencerse de que todo se resumía a eso. Era así de simple y lamentarse no le servía de nada. Al fin y al cabo era Hermione Granger, no podía existir alguien más lógica y razonable que ella en todo el planeta. Había tenido sus dos días de crisis, había llorado y se había sentido morir. Suficiente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. El doctor Thompson ingresó con una enorme sonrisa, seguido de Malfoy el cual tenía un semblante inescrutable. Hermione frunció las cejas.

"Disculpe la tardanza, señorita Granger. El señor Malfoy tuvo que esperarme unos minutos a que terminara de atender a un paciente que ingirió pus de bubotubérculo por equivocación. Nada grave por supuesto". Se justificó el sanador.

Hermione asintió distraída. Tenía los ojos fijos en Malfoy, quien llevaba una camisa negra con dos botones desabrochados, parecía habérsela puesto a las apuradas. Se pasaba repetidamente las manos por el pelo ordenándolo y volviéndolo a desordenar. La chica se pudo fijar en que algo le colgaba del cuello, tal vez una cadena, parecía ser de plata, o quizás platino, atendiendo a la condición financiera de los Malfoy y el status al cual...

"...¿Qué me dice señorita Granger? ¿Le parece bien?".

Hermione pestañeó y miró al medimago. "¿Perdón? No estaba escuchándolo, por un momento me distraje y..."

"No importa" Le restó importancia el médico, mirando de reojo a Malfoy y con una sonrisilla adornándole el rostro. "Le decía si podía ser tan amable de decirme exactamente cuáles fueron los síntomas antes de que comenzara la crisis".

Hermione asintió y relató al sanador cómo se había sentido últimamente. E incluso le habló del cambio entre el antes y después del hechizo de Malfoy. El aludido levantó una ceja ante la mención, pues tenía por seguro que Granger sería cobarde y dejaría correr el tema como si nunca hubiera existido. Thompson tomaba notas como loco ante cada palabra de Hermione.

"Muy bien" Dijo al final el medimago. "Ahora que ya conocemos cuáles son, le ruego señor Malfoy que acuda inmediatamente cuando sienta que la señorita Granger tenga al ménos dos de éstos síntomas. ¿Entendido?".

El mago asintió, se jugaba la vida de su madre, y él no perdería esa apuesta.

 **()**

Los días pasaron con rapidez. El ritual era el mismo. Habían puesto horarios para prevenir las crisis de la chica. Una vez al despertar, luego del desayuno, y otra vez antes de la cena.

No se hablaban. Ella no le dirigía la palabra y a él no le interesaba que lo hiciera. Era como un simple trabajo, él iba, cumplía con sus obligaciones rápidamente y volvía a la tranquilidad de su celda de lujo. El periódico del día, libros, revistas de quidditch, una caminata por los jardines del hospital por la tarde, cuatro comidas al día, una cama limpia y cómoda. Estaba bien. No era lo mejor, pero se conformaba. Sabía que sus actos criminales merecían consecuencias, y la vida había sido generosa con él. Su madre valía el sacrificio de ensuciar sus labios dos veces al día.

El suplicio comenzó a finales de agosto, tres semanas después de haber comenzado el tratamiento.

"Malfoy" dijo ella cuando él se separó de sus labios.

El mago la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No había escuchado una sola palabra de ella desde el incidente de madrugada de hacía casi un mes.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó.

"Quiero ir a Hogwarts". Dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle si estaba delirando.

"¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa?" Contestó él. "Aparte de besarte también debo ser tu chofer y llevarte yo?".

Draco sintió al instante la indignación bullirle en el pecho. No era uno de sus sentimientos, provenía de ella. Aunque habían pasado un tiempo llevando el anillo, ninguno se acostumbraba aún a la mezcla de emociones propias y ajenas, o a sensaciones físicas que el otro sentía.

"No estoy pidiéndote que me lleves, estúpido hurón" Le dijo ella con los puños cerrados. "Estoy informándote que iré a Hogwarts por lo tanto deberás venir conmigo".

"¿Qué?" Bramó él. "¿Te has vuelto loca, Granger? ¿Qué demonios dices?".

"Lo que oíste. Iré a Hogwarts. El 1 de septiembre. Supongo que los aurores se encargarán de tí. Solo me parecía necesario decírtelo".

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Granger, a ver si entiendes. ¿Crees que yo soy bienvenido en Hogwarts? Soy un mortífago, sangresucia, por si lo has olvidado".

"Hablé con la profesora McGonagall. Acaba de salir de internación hace dos semanas. Le conté sobre nuestra situación..."

"Tu situación" Aclaró el muchacho con cara de asco. "No lo hagas algo de ambos, por amor a Merlín".

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no discutió con el chico. "Ella dice que Hogwarts siempre tiene las puertas abiertas para todo aquel que quiera volver".

"¡Yo no quiero volver a Hogwarts!" Le gritó él. Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Afuera, en el pasillo, Harry Potter pegó un salto ante el estruendo. Pudo ver al rubio caminar con prisa hacia su propia habitación. En las semanas que pasaron, ellos no se habían hablado, las únicas interacciones que habían tenido eran asentimientos de cabeza en forma de saludo cuando Harry estaba solo. Él había notado que Malfoy nunca miraba hacia su dirección cuando Ron estaba con él.

Había oído todo lo que hablaron -gritaron- en la habitación de Hermione. Realmente no sabía si ir tras el rubio y decirle que pensara mejor lo de Hogwarts. Él estaba muy agradecido con Malfoy por salvar la vida de Hermione todos los días. Pero estaba seguro que del otro lado no encontraría cordialidad.

Entró al cuarto de Hermione y la encontró sentada en la cama, leyendo el periódico. Ella se levantaba a caminar todos los días y casi hacía una vida normal, pero el médico insistía en mantenerla internada por todo un mes, para el cuál faltaban solo cinco días, terminaba el 1 de septiembre.

"Hey" Saludó. Ella le sonrió. "¿Qué ha sido eso con Malfoy?".

Hermione rió, como si el hecho no tuviera importancia. "¿Oíste eso? Por Merlín. Malfoy es tan insoportable".

Harry hizo una mueca. "Sabes, en su lugar yo tampoco querría volver a Hogwarts".

Hermione sonrió. "Lo sé. Pero ya perdí un año de estudios por culpa de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No perderé otro año por culpa de Malfoy".

Harry levantó las comisuras de los labios sin sonreir, respondiendo a la sonrisa de su amiga. ¿Desde cuándo era tan egoísta?.

 **()**

Draco llegó a su habitación hecho una furia. ¿Qué rayos tenía la sangresucia en la cabeza? ¡Volver a Hogwarts! Luego de ser condenado a mil años en prisión, haber intentado asesinar a Dumbledore, sin Snape y con todo el repudio social que pudiera existir. Ella debía estar demente. El hechizo de la tía Bella debía haberle afectado las neuronas.

Él no pondría un pie en Hogwarts. Que Salazar resucitara antes de que él hiciera nada de eso. Hablaría con el estúpido ministro y le diría que calmara a Granger y le recolocara las ideas, sino lo haría él mismo de un golpe en esa estúpida, pequeña y tupida cabeza.

Raymond tocó dos veces a su puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

"Tienes correo, Draco" Le dijo. El rubio gruñó. El auror se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre y él no entendía la razón, pero tampoco es como si se lo preguntara. Apenas le hablaba, así que no tenía importancia.

"Parece que recibiste algo interesante" Siguió el auror, agitando una caja rectangular frente a Draco. "Es de tu madre".

El chico levantó la mirada y Raymond pudo ver como todo el gran muro de piedra y cemento que era el sangrepura se desvanecía ante la simple mención de su madre.

"Disfrútalo" Le dijo, antes de salir.

Draco asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo. "Gracias" balbuceó, antes de tomar el paquete con las manos y subirse a la cama para abrirlo.

El paquete contenía lo que parecía ser un traje impecablemente doblado, un álbum de fotos y un sobre verde con forma circular. El muchacho abrió primero el sobre.

Para su sorpresa, el papel salió volando de sus manos y flotó justo frente a él en forma rectangular, tenía tres botones de formas extrañas y una larga línea recta. Uno de los botones de forma triangular y girado hacia la derecha, se puso en color rojo, y fue reemplazado por dos pequeñas rayas verticales.

"¿Ya está grabando?" Se oyó la dulce voz de su madre proveniente del objeto.

Draco sonrió emocionado al reconocerla. Era una especie de vociferador, pero sin vociferaciones.

"¡Draco!" Escuchó que su madre le decía. "Hijo... Cuánto deseo poder verte. Estoy tan agradecida por lo que estás haciendo. No sabes cuánto me alegra poder comunicarme contigo al fin. Sé que has pasado una horrenda experiencia en Azkabán, tu tía Andrómeda me ha hablado de ello, lamento mucho no haber ido a verte, estaba demasiado perdida en mí misma. Ella me está acompañando. Estoy en una clínica ubicada en un hermoso lugar en Argentina, tan lejos de tí. Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo y pudieras admirar la asombrosa vista que tengo en mi ventana todos los días, las cordilleras de Los Andes aquí mismo, hijo. Sé que te encantaría. A veces despierto muy temprano y es como si pudiera verte sobrevolar las montañas en tu escoba, es cuando me siento más cerca de tí".

Draco no era de los que lloraba, nunca lo había sido, su padre lo había educado justamente para que no lo fuera. Pero las palabras de su madre lo hacían emocionarse. La escuchaba con tanta claridad, cerraba los ojos y era como tenerla allí mismo, a aquella madre de su niñez que le hablaba con palabras dulces y le daba abrazos calentitos, aquella que se había perdido por orden expresa de su padre cuando él cumplió trece años. Aquella que había reaparecido por un instante en la batalla de Hogwarts para decirle que todo estaría bien cuando los aurores preguntaron por ellos al final de todo en el Gran Comedor.

"He hablado vía red flu con el primer ministro Shacklebolt. Me ha informado de los detalles de tu misión con la chica de Potter. Trátala bien Draco, se lo debemos, Bella le hizo tanto mal en Malfoy Manor, ella tiene suerte de seguir con vida, y ahora gracias a tí. También me ha dicho que volverás a Hogwarts. ¡Que bueno es eso! Terminarás tus estudios que fueron interrumpidos por los inconvenientes del último año. Me alegra mucho".

Draco bufó. Su madre nombraba «incovenientes» a todas las atrocidades que les había tocado vivir, tan ligeramente. Kingsley y Granger habían sido astutos y rápidos, como una digna jugada de un slytherin.

"También me he comunicado con la profesora McGonagall. Merlín sabe que la mujer nunca me ha caído bien, pero fue nombrada directora y era la única a quien podía acudir. Me ha asegurado que se encargará personalmente de tu bienestar, a cambio le he otorgado el libre acceso a la biblioteca de la mansión, que tiene casi el triple de libros que la tonta biblioteca de Hogwarts. Te aseguro que la mujer casi se puso a chillar de emoción".

Bien, él estaba un poco molesto. Granger, Kingsley, McGonagall y su madre ya habían decidido por él. Además que parecía que Narcissa Malfoy se había comunicado con todo el mundo mágico antes de enviarle esta especie rara de vociferador sin vociferaciones a su propio hijo.

Al ménos parecía que su madre estaba en sus cabales nuevamente, y su tía Andrómeda estaba con ella, y por lo que su madre le contaba, también el pequeño hijo del hombre lobo estaba allí. Andrómeda se había quedado sola en el mundo, sin hija, sin esposo, sin yerno. Su única familia eran Narcissa, Draco y su nieto. La mujer había dejado atrás las rencillas, y estaba siendo uno de los pilares más importantes de lo que sobraba de la familia Malfoy-Black.

El resto del «vociferador sin vociferaciones» era la explicación de su madre sobre el extraño sobre, que había resultado ser una nota de voz mágica, y los botones servían para reproducir, pausar, adelantar o retroceder la grabación. A diferencia de los ingleses -como afirmaba Narcissa-, los sudamericanos estaban muy avanzados en las relaciones con muggles, vivían tan confidencialmente como los magos ingleses, la interacción con los muggles era bastante civilizada y hasta amistosa, sin estúpidas creencias sobre la pureza de la sangre o repulsión a los no-mágicos. Y aunque la guerra había sacudido a toda la comunidad mágica mundial, los magos argentinos no habían sentido el temblor, y seguían tan metidos en su mundo diferente y avanzado como siempre lo habían estado.

El paquete de su madre también contenía un libro para aprender el idioma español, que Draco no entendía para qué lo iba a necesitar. Un álbum con fotos de la vista que su madre tanto alababa, ella misma y su tía Andrómeda en la nieve, vestidas con grandes telas que las cubrían del frío, fotos de la clínica, y fotos del «adorable Teddy» como su madre decía que se llamaba el lobezno, con el cabello de colores distintos, incluso había una donde tenía el cabello rubio platinado, y los ojos tan grises como él mismo.

El traje era del mejor cuero negro argentino. No era de su estilo, pero su madre tenía muy buen gusto. Suspiró profundamente. Había decidido que eso sería lo que vestiría para ir a King Cross, el día de la vuelta a Hogwarts.

 **~•~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sintió un fuerte mareo cuando se apareció en King Cross, el 1 de septiembre. Harry y Ron la sujetaban fuertemente de las manos como si fuera a escaparse, ella se sentía prisionera pero no se atrevía a desprenderse de sus amigos, ellos la cuidaban demasiado y sentía que hería sus sentimientos cada vez que decía que podía moverse sola. Allí entre el bullicio de gente esperando abordar un tren, se arrepentía de no haber aceptado las indicaciones del Dr. Thompson de ir a Hogwarts vía red flu. Hermione había insistido en que quería subir al expreso y disfrutar de su último viaje como estudiante a su amado colegio. Pero era la primera vez que salía del hospital en tres meses, y se sentía bastante mal.

Miró para atrás y la tranquilizó un poco ver a Malfoy rodeado de aurores. Pensaba que quizás se mantenía cerca por si ella se desvanecía en plena estación.

Estaba impecablemente vestido con un saco de cuero y pantalones de jean color negro. El cabello desordenado, como acostumbraba llevarlo últimamente, y los zapatos relucientes a simple vista. Ella se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que él se veía fantástico mientras tenía la mano de Ron sujetando su propia mano derecha.

"¿Estás bien, Mione?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, desviando su atención.

"Sí" Aseguró ella, antes de dar una segunda mirada al chico slytherin y cruzar la barrera.

Era un poco inquietante, y quizás debería analizar el hecho de que la presencia de Malfoy la tranquilizara. Quizás fuera porque él era el encargado -literalmente- de aliviarla. O al ménos de mantenerla aliviada, ya que con los horarios del doctor Thompson las crisis no habían vuelto a aparecer. Ella no quería pensar en eso, los besos de Malfoy habían dejado de molestarla y con las semanas ella incluso disfrutaba la sensación de la magia flotando a su alrededor.

No pudo dejar de notar las miradas de odio que todos dirigían a unos metros atrás de ella. El rubio estaba allí, ella lo sabía. Y todos tenían ganas de saltarle al cuello. Cuánto odio en la supuesta paz del mundo mágico. Pero los entendía, quizás ella también lo hubiera odiado si no fuera su medicina.

"¿Subimos ya? Todos nos están mirando" Dijo un incómodo Harry, quien no se acostumbraba, aún después de tantos años, a ser el centro de atención.

Ron bufó molesto. "No nos miran a nosotros, miran al imbécil de Malfoy. ¿Es que tenía que venir? Ellos quieren ver a los héroes de la guerra, no a ese mortífago".

"Hermione lo necesita, Ron" Susurró el niño-que-vivió, para que nadie lo oyera.

"Yo podría cuidar de ella, lo saben" Aseguró el pelirrojo. "Pero el maldito sanador de los coj..."

"Suficiente, Ron" Lo cortó Hermione con voz firme. El muchacho frunció el ceño enojado.

Unos metros atrás, Draco Malfoy sabía que todos los ojos con dagas envenenadas estaban fijos en él. Murmuraban maldiciones y se codeaban entre ellos. Pero él no se dejaría amilanar. Aún no era hora del desayuno, así que ni siquiera pensaría en los imbéciles que querían asesinarlo, se concentraría en lo que compraría en el tren para comer. ¡Claro, eso si la señora del carrito le hablaba! Rió internamente por su propio chiste y subió con aire despreocupado al expreso, pasando al lado de Weasel y empujándolo en el proceso.

Tres aurores, entre ellos Raymond, ocuparon uno de los compartimientos con él.

"¿Estás cómodo, Draco?" Preguntó el auror.

El rubio no entendía la necesidad del hombre de entablar relación alguna con él. Simplemente asintió y se dispuso a «disfrutar» el viaje a lo que sería un horrible año escolar. Se mostraba relajado y superado ante la situación, pero en realidad estaba temblando por dentro, tan nervioso como en su viaje de sexto año, él tenía aquella gran misión y no sabía cómo llevarla acabo. Al final terminó arruinándolo... Ignoró el gran peso en medio del pecho y cerró las cortinas, no quería reflejarse en los ojos de quienes lo miraban fuera de la ventana del tren.

()

"¿Te sientes bien Mione?"

"¡Por Merlín, Ron! Deja de preguntarle eso cada dos minutos. Ya te ha dicho que si se siente mal nos lo dirá. ¿Verdad Herms?"

"Sí, Ginny". Afirmó con media sonrisa la castaña.

Ron la miró con preocupación, ella no parecía estar bien. Se abrazaba los brazos y tenía la cara tan pálida como un queso. Pero no dijo nada. Su novia había asegurado que estaba bien, él no quería ser tan pesado con ella.

Hermione agradeció el silencio que siguió al regaño de Ginny. Tenía mucho sueño. No quería cerrar los ojos por temor a dormirse. Sabía que estaba sintiéndose mal de nuevo, pero no quería ir a buscar a Malfoy. ¿Qué le diría? Nunca había sido ella quien había acudido a él, siempre era el rubio quien se acercaba a su habitación, se sentaba en la cama y la besaba. Además no habían vuelto a hablar desde que discutieron sobre el viaje a Hogwarts.

Tenía miedo. No quería desmayarse y asustar a sus amigos. Neville y Luna también estaban allí, habían ido a verla al hospital unas veces, pero ella siempre estaba bastante bien cuando ellos estaban de visita, incluso habían jugado snap explosivo y Neville le había ganado dos veces. No podía desmayarse en pleno viaje y allí en medio de sus amigos. Harry y Ron ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo en que volviera a Hogwarts, igual que el Dr. Thompson. Sería una magnífica excusa para internarla de nuevo y no dejarla asistir a clases.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y acarició con el pulgar la alianza que tenía en el dedo.

«Ven» Dijo internamente, sintió los brazos helados, y una puntada fría en medio del pecho. Se abotonó el pequeño sweater y suspiró resignada.

()

«Ven» Resonó en la mente de Draco.

El rubio se enderezó de un golpe. La voz de Granger había sonado justo al lado de él, o en medio. No lo entendía bien, pero había oído perfectamente a la muchacha. Le tomó unos segundos entender. Él no estaba tan angustiado como parecía estar por la vuelta a Hogwarts, eran las sensaciones de Granger manifestándose en él.

"¿Estás bien Draco?" Preguntó Raymond.

Draco consultó su reloj. Ya habían pasado 120 minutos de la hora usual del tratamiento de Granger. Se levantó y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

"Debemos encontrar a la chica" Contestó a Raymond quien lo miraba atento.

El auror asintió. Estaba enterado de la salud de la señorita Granger, la importancia y urgencia de la presencia de Malfoy en el asunto, aunque no tenía idea de qué sucedia una vez que ambos se encerraban en la habitación de San Mungo cada día.

Raymond caminó por el pasillo del expreso revisando todos los compartimientos en busca de la castaña. Finalmente la encontró en uno cerca del final del tren. Tocó dos veces, una chica pelirroja que había visto unas cuantas veces en San Mungo le abrió.

"Señorita Granger" Dijo el auror mirando dentro. "¿Podría acompañarme?".

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Conocía al auror de Malfoy. Se levantó y casi tambaleó, pero tuvo la rapidez de sujetarse disimuladamente por el respaldero del asiento. Ron, quien estaba sentado a su lado, mutó rápidamente el gesto a uno de enojo y desconfianza.

"Yo te acompaño" Decidió.

Hermione negó. "No es necesario". La chica no le dió mucho tiempo para que el pelirrojo la discuta, simplemente se levantó y salió al pasillo, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del compartimiento.

"¿Necesita ayuda?" Preguntó Raymond al verla encogerse sobre sí misma y frotarse los brazos. Ella negó y se dispuso a seguirlo.

El auror la guió hasta el compartimiento de Malfoy. El chico la esperaba con un poco de ansiedad. Ella no había vuelto a tener una crisis y él se sentía responsable. Salazar sabía que detestaba a la sangresucia, pero de todos modos no quería que nada le sucediera, menos bajo su responsabilidad.

Hermione ingresó junto a Malfoy. Se miraron a los ojos por dos segundos, ambos desviaron la mirada. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Todo era tan distinto con una cama de por medio, por más raro que sonase. ¿Quién debería dar el primer paso?

"Yo estaba por venir" Murmuró ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

Él asintió. "¿Te sientes muy mal?". Al segundo quiso golpearse la cabeza contra alguna superficie dura. ¿Qué le importaba a él como se sentía ella?

"Un poco. Tengo frío" Le contestó ella.

"Efectos de la maldición". Ella asintió.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, solo estaban parados como dos idiotas uno frente al otro sin saber qué hacer. Ambos sentían lo nerviosos que se encontraban, y Draco podía sentir que ella iba poniéndose peor con los minutos. Pero ninguno hacía nada.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" Preguntó Hermione, señalando el asiento.

"Es mi compartimiento, Granger. Se supone que yo te invito a tí a sentarte". Ella asintió distraída, jadeó suavemente ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Él lo notó.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo. Se acercó un paso y sacó su varita. Raymond se la había dejado desde que subieron al tren, el auror confiaba en él.

"Terminemos esto de una vez" Le dijo él. Hermione sintió un gran mareo y se desequilibró por un momento. El chico no esperó más.

La tomó de la mano con un poco de rudeza, buscó su boca para besarla, ella se acercó un poco, quizás por instinto, o necesidad. Apuntó la varita al pecho y la besó. Pronunció mentalmente el hechizo y sintió la familiar magia concentrada a su alrededor, sus cuerpos vibraron al unísono por una milésima de segundo, pero el hechizo se cortó repentinamente.

El tren dió una sacudida violenta y se paró completamente. Con el movimiento, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y fueron empujados contra la ventana, quedando Hermione pegada al cuerpo del rubio, con los labios unidos. Se separaron asustados. Se miraron a los ojos con emociones mezcladas. Ninguno entendió al instante qué pasaba.

Gritos en los pasillos los sacaron de su burbuja. Se separaron rápidamente. Raymond abrió la puerta del compartimento.

"Mortífagos. No salgan de aquí. Nos encargaremos de ellos". Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta y sellarla a cal y canto con magia. Ambos jóvenes se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Los gritos iban aumentando de volúmen.

"Debo ayudar a Harry y a Ron" Dijo Hermione, y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Pero el auror la había cerrado totalmente. Ella se mareó otra vez.

"¿Se supone que solo debemos quedarnos aquí?" Preguntó Draco con la cara más pálida que ella le había visto alguna vez.

"Eso parece" Dijo la chica con preocupación, y apretándose la cabeza en un gesto de dolor. Draco frunció el ceño ante la sensación que él mismo sentía mediante la conexión. "Tengo que ir a ayudar a..."'

"Ni siquiera terminamos el hechizo, Granger" Le dijo él, ansioso por los gritos desesperados y el sonido de maldiciones, hechizos de desarme, de defensa y de combate.

"¡Hay una batalla allí afuera!" Le reclamó ella, apretándose más las sienes.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" Se oyó cerca del pasillo. Draco se estremeció.

"No durarás dos segundos allí" Le dijo el rubio. Un golpe sordo se oyó contra la puerta.

"¡Sabemos que estás en el tren, maldito traidor!" Se oyó del otro lado.

Hermione abrió los ojos con pánico y miró al rubio. Otro golpe sonó contra la puerta y ella se acercó a Malfoy.

"Ellos vienen por mí' Susurró él.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" Exclamó ella desesperada. Los golpes en la puerta no cesaban. Estaban por echarla.

Draco intentó abrir la ventana con la varita unas veces, pero no había manera de abrirla o romperla. Granger cada vez se acercaba más a él, presa del pánico.

Un golpe muchísimo más fuerte, hecho con un hechizo, abolló la puerta del compartimento. Ambos se asustaron. La ventana se quebró infimamente ante el hechizo de Draco. Él rodeó la cintura de Granger con un brazo y la acercó a su pecho de manera protectora cuando ella literalmente se pegó a su cuerpo de puro pánico.

Hermione pudo sentir los dedos del muchacho hundirse en su carne, le lastimaba, pero estaba bien. Él la estaba protegiendo, ella tenía mucho frío, y mucho miedo, ni siquiera cargaba con su varita, la había dejado en su bolso.

La puerta salió de sus goznes golpeándolos a ambos y Draco no pudo esperar más. Visualizó dos máscaras plateadas en el pasillo y se preguntó por medio segundo qué rayos le había sucedido a Raymond. Pero no tuvo tiempo de extender su pregunta, lanzó un bombarda hacia los mortífagos y se desapareció con Granger abrazada escondida en su pecho.

()

Una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme, él sintió a la chica completamente laxa entre sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor una sola vez para ver si estaba seguro. Sostuvo a Granger como pudo y la colocó sobre un sofá. Le tomó de la mano y la besó largamente.

Hermione no estaba inconsciente, solo estaba sin fuerzas. Sintió que el beso del rubio era diferente, parecía genuino, preocupado. La magia flotó alrededor de ellos por un rato mucho más largo de lo habitual. Ella lo atribuyó al momento, el susto, la ansiedad, la euforia del escape.

Cuando se separaron ella estaba sonrojada. Él la miró preocupado. Hermione abrió los ojos y trató de no mirarlo a él, en cambio observó el lugar.

"Es mi habitación, en Malfoy Manor" Le aclaró el muchacho. "Fue lo primero que pensé". Ella asintió.

Ninguno comentó nada sobre el ataque. Hermione se permitió observarlo cuando él caminaba de lado a lado en la habitación, ella le dijo que dejara de hacerlo, que la ponía nerviosa. Entonces él se detuvo, se pasó las manos repetidas veces por el pelo y Hermione no sabía porqué ese simple acto le parecía atractivo en él cuando habían mortífagos masacrando el expreso de Hogwarts y ella podría estar pensando cosas mucho más importantes que un beso de Malfoy.

Veinte minutos después, un grupo de aurores y el mismísimo Shacklebolt se presentaron en la mansión. Interrogaron a Draco de todas las formas posibles, incluso con veritaserum, para descartar su implicancia en los hechos ocurridos.

Antes de que anocheciera los enviaron a Hogwarts en translador.

()

"Veinticuatro heridos y un auror asesinado. Son las cifras" Dijo el ministro en el despacho de la directora. La mujer frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo es que el Ministerio no previó un ataque así?"

"Había aurores en el tren, Minerva" Le dijo Kingsley.

"¡Tres aurores contra seis mortífagos!" Exclamó ella, indignada.

El trío dorado estaba allí, los tres habían sido llamados por Shacklebolt, y la directora había querido que la reunión fuera en su despacho, no quería que ninguno corriera riesgos saliendo de Hogwarts. Mientras los adultos discutían, ellos susurraban entre sí.

"Malfoy es el cabecilla de todo el ataque" Aseguró Ron. "Yo oí como lo llamaban".

"Para asesinarlo" Le dijo Harry. Hermione se mordió la lengua.

"Él estaba muy asustado" Susurró ella. Ambos la miraron con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Dónde estabas durante el ataque? Estábamos muy preocupados, Hermione" Le reclamó Ron.

El ministro carraspeó llamando la atención. "El ataque estaba dirigido especialmente a ustedes y al señor Malfoy. Los mortífagos fueron detenidos y están guardando reclusión en Azkaban a la espera del juicio. Las medidas de seguridad que habrá que seguir..."

La reunión duró hora y media y luego fueron a dormir. Harry quiso discutir algunos punto en ciertos momentos, a veces los adultos olvidaban que habían ganado la guerra más que nada gracias al trío dorado.

()

A principios de octubre, el sintió el malestar de Granger justo ocho horas después del último beso. Le pareció bastante extraño, generalmente duraban como diez horas. Decidió ir hasta la chica antes de que ella tuviera otra crisis.

McGonagall le había dado la ex-torre de Premios Anuales, no compartía habitación con los otros slytherin, y se sentía mucho mejor así. Tenía su propia sala común, y dos habitaciones. Una para él, otra para Raymond, quien había salido un poco herido mientras defendía el compartimiento donde estaban él y la chica, un mes atrás.

«La chica» Draco bufó. ¿Cuándo había dejado de llamarla sangresucia?

Faltaba solo una hora para la medianoche. No podía deambular por el colegio sin la vigilancia del auror. Fue a su habitación a avisarle, pero lo encontró plácidamente dormido. Draco dudó, tal vez no era necesario despertarlo.

Salió de su torre ubicada en el sexto piso, lo cual no le traía muy buenos recuerdos, y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez frente al retrato se dió cuenta que no tenía idea de la contraseña. La señora gorda roncada en su cuadro, y no es que a él le diera pena despertarla, es que ella nunca le abriría a un mortífago, y él lo sabía.

Por un momento no supo qué hacer. Era como si él se preocupara más por Granger que ella misma. Recordó cómo se había desesperado en el tren y se sintió raro. Tal vez fuera porque al tener la conexión del anillo con ella y mimetizarse con todas sus sensaciones y sentimientos, había logrado crear un delgado lazo de afinidad con la chica. ¿No? Sonaba lógico para el.

El retrato se abrió de improvisto haciendo que se pusiera instintivamente en guardia. Los ojos brillosos de Granger le devolvieron la mirada y él bajó la varita.

"Maldición Granger" Siseó el rubio. Ella rió despacito.

"Lo siento" Dijo. "Iba a buscarte".

"Lo sé" Contestó.

El rubio avanzó unos pasos y esperó que ella viniera tras él. Enseguida sintió sus pasos rápidos siguiéndolo. Preguntó a dónde se dirigían.

"¿Quieres que te bese en el pasillo, Granger?"

Ella se estremeció ante la pregunta. El sintió su estremecimiento y detuvo sus pasos, sorprendido. ¿En serio?

Hermione se maldijo en silencio. ¡Cómo no podía controlarse! Ni siquiera había dicho nada especial, pero había sonado... Ay Merlín, que le lanzaran un desmaius.

Él entró a un aula vacía y esperó que ella ingresara para cerrar la puerta. Granger tenía ese sentimiento extraño que se lo transmitía a él, y estaba confundido. Hermione se pegó a la puerta y lo miró. Estaba nerviosa, últimamente tal vez esperaba un poco el momento de besarlo, solo tal vez.

Una puntada helada le traspasó el pecho y ambos pudieron sentirla. Ella estiró la mano hacia él, Draco trató de disimular lo mucho que le confundía la tensión reinante en el ambiente, que ya tenía unos días. Él tomó su mano y se acercó. La besó suavemente... Nada pasó.

Ambos se miraron extrañados. "La varita... Olvidé la varita" Dijo él un poco avergonzado. Ella sonrió y él tuvo que desviar la mirada.

"No pasa nada" Lo tranquilizó.

Pero Draco sabía que no era así. Algo pasaba y no estaba acostumbrado a algo como eso. Era raro, confuso, y violento. Sobre todo porque se trataba de Hermione Granger.

Se besaron de nuevo con hechizo de por medio. La magia fluyó libre entre ellos. Al separarse él le dijo que deberían volver a la cama, ella asintió. La dejó frente al retrato. Ninguno se despidió.

()

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se dió otra vuelta más en la cama. Estaba amaneciendo. Él no había podido pegar los ojos. Pensaba en Granger. Específicamente en las sensaciones de ella, parecía estar tan nerviosa como él mismo. ¿Qué sentía Granger? No podía entenderlo. No quería ponerle nombre a aquello, además de no tener idea de qué se trataba realmente. Lo cierto era que la conexión lo confundía, y la tensión que se formaba cuando estaban juntos era muy incómoda.

Su reloj despertador anunció el comienzo de un nuevo día. Él no había dormido. Se levantó de la cama y una náusea le hizo recordar su cena de la noche anterior. ¿Algo lo había indigestado? Pensó un momento en la posibilidad pero rápidamente los escalofríos que sintió le aclararon la mente. Era ella otra vez. Tan rápido. Algo estaba mal con el hechizo.

Se arregló para el primer día de clases y bajó. Raymond ya lo esperaba con el desayuno listo. Él se tomó un momento para desayunar.

"Sabes..." Empezó el rubio. El auror parpadeó dos veces en su dirección, sorprendido. "Hace ocho horas fui a ver a Granger".

Raymond asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Sí. Te seguí apenas saliste de la torre. Es mi deber, Draco".

El rubio se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos.

"Agradezco que me lo contaras de todas maneras" Le dijo Raymond.

Draco lo miró largamente. "El tratamiento está empezando a perder fuerza" Le contó.

El auror sopesó la confesión. Ahora el confundido era él. Durante semanas había tratado de entablar alguna relación con el sangrepura sin éxito alguno. Y de repente el muchacho parecía haber cedido.

"¿Se lo has dicho al medimago?" Preguntó. Draco negó.

"Lo haré después de clases".

Cuando se dispuso a salir de la torre, no sabía dónde buscar a Granger, si en el Gran Comedor o en la torre de Gryffindor, se encontraban todos los días en un aula olvidada del cuarto piso, pero aún no era la hora usual. La chica se encargó de borrarle las dudas, ella estaba allí mismo fuera de su torre esperándolo.

"McGonagall me dijo dónde encontrarte" Murmuró como saludo.

Él se quedó mirándola por un rato largo. "Claro". El silencio se instaló entre los dos luego de la escueta respuesta.

Raymond carraspeó en la puerta detrás de Malfoy. "¿Quiere pasar señorita Granger? Yo me quedaré afuera".

Hermione balbuceó unas palabras y caminó hasta ellos. Raymond tuvo que empujar un poco a Draco para que él diera paso a la bruja. El auror saludó con la cabeza a la chica y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella observó al slytherin. Tenía puesta la túnica del colegio, los colores de su casa, la corbata anudada correctamente al cuello, el cabello ordenadamente despeinado.

"Linda torre" Le dijo ella sin mirar realmente la decoración de la sala, tenía los ojos fijos en él.

A Draco aquello le pareció muy osado de parte de Granger. No se la imaginaba así para nada, y le gustó un poco. Él se permitió observarla también. Ella había cambiado, los rasgos infantiles con los que la recordaba ya no estaban, como había notado en San Mungo, una mujer reemplazaba a la pelo-escoba que había sido en su niñez. Ella era atractiva, debía admitirlo.

"Es interesante" Contestó él, mirándola de la misma manera que ella a él.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Él le atraía. Y eso la hacía sentir fatal. Ella tenía a Ron allí esperándola siempre, no eran novios pero él le había hablado del tema unas cuantas veces. Y a ella empezaba a gustarle Draco Malfoy.

Esa verdad pronunciada internamente la asustó y la sorprendió a partes iguales. El rubio, quien sintió lo mismo, confundió las sensaciones como efectos de la maldición y se acercó a ella para el hechizo.

Hermione nuevamente estiró la mano para que él se la sujetara. El rubio la tomó delicadamente y ella entrelazó los dedos. Él le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y ella cerró los ojos. Se preparó para el beso. Draco apuntó la varita a su pecho y se acercó lentamente. Él podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado, ella sabía que el suyo latiría igual de alocado si no estuviera enfriándose.

Él rozó sus labios con los de ella. Hermione jadeó y se acercó más a él. Draco la besó. Pero era un beso diferente. Ambos lo hacían a voluntad. Ella abrió los labios y él la recibió gustoso. Las sensaciones parecían colores a su alrededor. La magia los envolvía y casi los elevaba del suelo. La castaña levantó la mano y la colocó en la nuca de él. El hechizo llegó a su fin, la magia se desvaneció alrededor de ellos, pero no dejaron de besarse. Él guardó la varita y le rodeó la cintura. Se acercaron más.

A los pocos segundos, los pulmones les traicionaron y tuvieron que separarse. Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron a menos de cinco centímetros. Ninguno supo qué decir.

Draco tragó grueso. Le acababa de gustar mucho un beso real con Hermione Granger.

Ella se separó lentamente. Estaba un poco mareada y una sonrisa amagaba con aparecerle en el rostro. Él tenía el gesto inescrutable. Hermione no supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

"Clases" Murmuró. Él asintió y le dejó el camino libre. Ella salió rápidamente.

Draco se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Ya no sabía si todo era tan sólo por su madre.

()

La carta con la respuesta del Dr. Thompson había llegado esa misma noche en la cena. Decía que apresuraría la investigación de los medimagos que estaban trabajando en la cura definitiva, y que tratara de llenar todas las necesidades de la señorita Granger.

Draco quiso reir ante la última línea. Miró al otro lado de Gran Comedor, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los ojos castaños de Granger le devolvieron la mirada y él se permitió sonreir. Un beso más había sucedido desde el de la mañana en la torre, después de la última clase en el baño de chicas del tercer piso. Tan intenso como el anterior.

Hermione bajó la mirada sonriendo también y acarició el anillo que los conectaba.

Harry notó la sonrisa estúpida de su amiga y volteó a mirar hacia la mesa de slytherin a donde antes se dirigían los ojos de Hermione. El niño que vivió alzó las cejas ante la imagen. Draco Malfoy miraba directamente a su amiga sin percatarse de ser observado por él.

Harry arrugó el ceño. Algo raro ocurría ahí. Miró a Ron, comiendo con la boca abierta mientras comentaba a los gritos el último partido de los Chudley Cannons con Seamus. Miró nuevamente a Malfoy, quien ya se encontraba probando elegantemente un poco de pollo de su plato. Harry entrecerró los ojos... Ron llevaba las de perder.

()

"Hola" Saludó Hermione, entrando agitada a la torre de Draco.

"¿Te sientes muy mal?" Preguntó él, un poco preocupado. Ella negó. Habían acordado verse justo después de la cena en la torre de él, para poder hacer el hechizo y volverse a encontrar antes del amanecer.

"Tuve que esconderme de Ron para venir. No quería dejar que viniera así que tuve que correr". Ella se acercó a él.

Draco la tomó de la mano cuando ella estuvo lo sufientemente cerca y la atrajo más hacia él. "¿Escapaste solo para venir a verme, Granger?".

Ella casi tiembla. "Sí" Susurró contra los labios de él. Sintió la varita contra su pecho y cerró los ojos esperando el beso, que llegó tan intenso como los anteriores.

Cuando terminó, sin aire los dos, él tomó una gran bocanada para recuperarse.

"No vuelvas a correr Granger" Le ordenó. "No estás en condiciones".

()

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. Octubre terminó tan rápido como noviembre y diciembre llegó blanco e invernal. Draco y Hermione se besaban sin falta cada ocho horas, sea la hora que sea, se las ingeniaban para salir de clases si era preciso. No hablaban uno con el otro en público y realmente no pasaban más de cinco minutos juntos, los cuales usaban solo para besarse. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas en clases y en el Gran Comedor, pero ninguno avanzaba más allá de ese punto.

Los mortífagos no habían vuelto a hacerse sentir. Quedaban unos cuantos prófugos por allí, pero no había más novedades. Narcissa le enviaba notas de voz a su hijo una vez por semana, él le escribía cartas con la misma asiduidad. Ella había mejorado notablemente, tanto que podrían darle el alta antes de Navidad.

Hermione aún se mantenía bien con el rango horario. Parecía vivir en las nubes últimamente pero sus amigos lo relacionaban al estado normal de la chica cuando se trataba de las clases. Harry era el único que sospechaba. A veces la encontraba dibujando una especie de letra D al costado de sus notas. También había sorprendido a Malfoy mirando a su amiga de vez en cuándo. Y Hermione nunca hablaba de sus encuentros con el chico, cuando Harry sacaba el tema ella siempre encontraba la manera de desviar la conversación.

Todo parecía marchar correctamente. Hasta que a mediados de diciembre, en una clase de pociones que compartía con Ravenclaw, Hermione comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Primeramente lo atribuyó al vapor del aula, los olores, el calor húmedo reinante. Pero rápidamente sus ideas fueron descartadas cuando su piel comenzó a enfriarse, tuvo que sentarse cuando comenzó a tiritar violentamente.

Ginny compartía mesa y caldero con la castaña. Fue la primera en notar el estado crítico de su amiga. Avisó a Harry y el chico pidió permiso para llevar a Hermione a la enfermería. Slughorn, sabedor del estado delicado de su alumna, los dejó marchar sin retenerlos ni un minuto.

Harry dejó a Hermione con Ginny en el pasillo y corrió a buscar a Malfoy, con quien se encontró en el segundo piso, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras.

"¿Donde está?" Preguntó el slytherin un poco desesperado. Las sensaciones no eran nada parecidas a las comunes de siempre.

Harry lo guió hasta Hermione, quien estaba recostada contra Ginny, la pelirroja la había cubierto con su túnica.

"Está helada" Le dijo Ginny, quien miró al rubio un poco intimidada.

Draco sacó su varita y pidió a Potter que lo ayudara a levitarla hasta el aula o el baño más cercano. Una vez hecho eso él les pidió privacidad y cerró la puerta quedándose a solas con la chica.

Hermione estaba inconsciente. Tenía los labios morados del frío y estaba pálida como si se tratara de un cadáver. Él no perdió tiempo en nimiedades y la besó sin preámbulos. El hechizo causó efecto, pero la magia no era la misma, era más leve, ménos poderosa que antes.

Ella tardó unos minutos en despertar. Cuando lo hizo, ambos compartieron una mirada silenciosa. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. No habían pasado seis horas, y la crisis había atacado con violencia.

Draco se desesperó un poco. Él no podía dejar que le sucediera nada.

()

Le había escrito una carta al Dr. Thompson explicándole la gravedad de los hechos. Tres besos en 15 horas. Tres violentas crisis. El medimago envió la respuesta doce horas después de la carta de Draco, por lo tanto la cifra había aumentado a dos besos más.

Hermione había recibido una carta igual. Eran citados lo antes posible en San Mungo. La chica se enojó. Mucho.

"¿Porqué le escribiste a Thompson?" Le reclamó hecha una furia en pleno pasillo luego de la cena. Unos cuantos huflepuff la escucharon y murmuraron entre sí.

Draco caminaba a su torre cuando fue interceptado. Ella agitaba la carta frente a sus ojos.

"¿Perdón? ¿No te parece obvio?" Contestó Draco con una ceja levantada.

"¿Obvio?" Volvió a preguntar ella. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Me internarán nuevamente! ¡No me dejarán terminar los estudios! Thompson me tendrá allí hasta encontrar una solución o hasta que irremediablemente muera".

Draco la miró con un gesto entre sorna e indignación. "¿Prefieres terminar tus estudios a salvar tu vida?"

Hermione le gritó. "¡Escribiéndolo a Thompson no me estás salvando la vida!"

"Claro que no" Contestó él con calma. "Te la salvo todos los días, Granger".

Siguió caminando disimulando la bronca que le causaba la estúpida bruja. ¡Prefería sus estudios sobre su vida! Era el caso más grande de ratón de biblioteca nunca antes visto.

"Lo haces para salvar tu trasero". Escupió ella cuando él ya estaba alejándose.

Aquello lo detuvo en seco. Dió media vuelta. "¿De qué hablas Granger?"

"¡Por Merlín!" Exclamó Hermione. "No te hagas el santo conmigo. Ambos sabemos que estás haciendo esto para estar fuera de Azkaban".

Draco se descolocó un momento. "¿Eso es lo que crees de mí?".

Ella no contestó. Le clavó la mirada, desafiante.

"Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido" Le dijo él, muy tranquilo. No parecía nada sorprendido. "Hemos estado besándonos por casi seis meses, dos de ellos por expresa voluntad, y resulta que ahora lo hago para librarme de Azkaban. Debo decir, sin pesar alguno, que la excelente bruja del siglo está errada. En un principio, sí, lo hice por mi madre. ¿Sabes que sufría de depresión mágica? Estaba a punto de morir".

Hermione se removió incomoda. Kingsley no le había comentado esa parte.

"A cambio de mis servicios ella sería enviada a una clínica de rehabilitación. Pero ha mejorado tanto que ya pasará Navidad en Malfoy Manor. Se ha recuperado hace mucho tiempo".

Ella tragó grueso.

"Lo cual significa que podría largarme ahora mismo Granger. Podría huir, sin importarme ser detenido y enviado nuevamente a Azkaban. Porque lo único que me interesaba ya está sana y con muchas ganas de vivir. Azkaban no me interesa, cumpliría la condena sin problemas, sé que fallé, soy un mortífago y siempre tendré la marca grabada en mi piel".

Ella no contestó. Se sentía un poco culpable, se había apresurado para acusarlo. Ante su silencio él siguió con su diatriba.

"Así que... ¿A qué nos lleva todo esto? Ahhh sí, a que estoy aquí por voluntad propia, salvándote la vida por voluntad propia y besándote por voluntad propia. ¿Porqué? Dedúcelo tú misma, Hermione".

Ella oyó su nombre en sus labios y se sintió como una bofetada. Él estaba allí porque ella le importaba, y se había encargado de arruinarlo. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero él no le dió oportunidad, ya estaba bastante alejado de ella cuando se decidió a hablar.

()

El doctor Thompson los recibió al día siguiente con todo listo para lo que parecía ser un largo periodo de internación. McGonagall había dado el permiso solo para ellos dos, por lo tanto ninguno de sus amigos podría acompañar a la chica.

Su habitación tenía dos camas. Draco bufó al verlo, el doctor dijo que sería necesario, que las horas entre beso y beso irían disminuyendo cada vez más, al punto que deberían estar juntos por las noches para ahorrarse el viaje.

El primer día fue agitado. Los efectos duraban cinco horas como máximo. La noche llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba. Habían vuelto al inicio. Sus besos eran lo necesariamente cortos, ni un segundo pero tampoco cinco. Fríos, distantes.

Cuando él se levantó de madrugada para besarla otra vez, ella lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

"Tenemos que hablar".

Él arrugó el ceño. "No podemos darle tanto tiempo Granger".

Ella asintió sentándose en la cama. "Solo dame un momento".

Él se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

"Lamento haber dicho lo que dije" Empezó. "Odio esto, el hospital, el suero, los medimagos. Soy la peor paciente del mundo. No soporto estar atada a una cama. Detesto estos cables que entran en mi cuerpo, odio todo. Estaba muy enfadada contigo por avisarle a Thompson de la situación. Sabía que en algún momento debía enterarse y que esto llegaría pero quería atrasarlo lo máximo posible".

Él asintió. Pero no dijo nada. Era claro que no era suficiente para él.

"Sabes, nunca pensé que estabas conmigo solo por librarte de Azkaban. Es decir, sabía que era un negocio pero también sabía que estabas allí porque con el tiempo fue creándose algo especial. Es imposible de negarlo. Eres Draco Malfoy y yo soy Hermione Granger, pero sucedió".

Ella miró su reacción y puso los ojos en blanco. "Draco no pongas esa cara, sabes perfectamente que es así. No caigas en el cliché de negártelo porque es demasiado para tí, por tu familia, tu sangre o la sociedad".

"No iba a hacer eso" Respondió él.

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Podrías perdonarme?".

Draco lo pensó. En realidad sí le asustaba aquello que la chica llamaba «algo especial», pero no iba a admitirlo ante ella. Él podría perdonarla, ya no era un adolescente orgulloso. Pero ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Seguirían besándose y nada más? ¿O pasarían de los besos a algo mejor? ¿Tendrían que tener una etiqueta si hacían eso? Eran demasiadas preguntas. Pero la chica estaba allí mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado, y él había desarrollado cierta debilidad hacia ella.

"Sí" Fue todo lo que dijo.

()

Los días pasaron más lento que nunca. La navidad y el año nuevo llegaron para irse de la misma forma. En la soledad de su cuarto, se tomaron el tiempo para conocerse, aunque nunca pasaran de los besos a horario. Descubrieron cuán interesante era el otro, pelearon bastante e incluso Draco llegó a dormir en el pasillo para no compartir espacio con ella en algunas oportunidades. Pero sobre todo se hicieron amigos, sin dejar de ser Malfoy y Granger.

La noche de Navidad, los Weasley fueron al hospital a acompañar a Hermione, ella decidió sentarse al lado de él toda la noche y no lo dejó escabullirse en ningún momento. Molly Weasley le dió dos abrazos. La noche de año nuevo, ella conoció a Narcissa Malfoy, quien le regaló un hermoso bolso de piel de dragón chino que ella se negó a aceptar, pero la bruja supo convencerla.

La mayoría de los Weasley le caían mal, y él les caía mal a casi todos, pero había aprendido a convivir con la presencia del matrimonio, los gemelos, el medio hombre-lobo y la francesa. Hermione también había aprendido a acostumbrarse a las visitas semanales de Narcissa, siempre puntual los domingos, cinco en punto para tomar el té.

Un domingo, ella llevó a Teddy. Hermione estaba más débil que antes, así que no pudo jugar mucho tiempo con el chico, además del reducido espacio de su habitación.

"Draco, lleva a Teddy a jugar un poco al jardín" Ordenó Narcissa en un momento.

"Madre..."

"Lleva a Teddy al jardín, Draco" Repitió la mujer en tono frío. "Media hora, Hermione estará bien. ¿Verdad, querida?".

El rubio esperó que ella contestara. Ante su asentimiento, él salió con el chico en brazos, bufando. No podía tardar mucho, últimamente Hermione necesitaba el hechizo cada dos horas.

"Entonces..." Comenzó Narcissa. "¿Cuándo formalizarán la relación?"

Hermione tosió un poco. "¿A qué se refiere, señora Malfoy?"

Narcissa rió, divertida. "Tengo mis años, pero no soy tonta, querida. He visto que hay algo más entre Draco y tú. Lo he visto sonreír. ¿Sabes hace cuánto no lo veía sonreir? Lo hace cada vez que dices algo inteligente o gracioso. No lanza chispas o dardos cada vez que abres la boca, y sobre todo responde de manera jocosa a lo que podría ser una potencial discusión. Conozco a mi hijo, Hermione. Y aunque nunca lo había visto así, puedo asegurar con las manos en el fuego que está enamorado".

Hermione volvió a toser. "Eso es... Revelador".

"No te comportes como si no lo supieras, querida" Se rió la mujer. "Un Malfoy se enamora solo una vez".

Narcissa metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un libro que parecía tener las hojas sueltas. Hermione la observó atenta.

"¿Tú estás enamorada de él, Hermione Granger?".

La castaña tragó grueso. No necesitaba pensar la respuesta, estaba segura de ella. Lo había conocido en esos días, había descubierto al chico detrás de los ojos tormentosos y la marca tenebrosa.

"Sí" Musitó.

Narcissa sonrió. "Era lo que necesitaba saber".

Colocó el libro deshojado en el regazo de la chica. "Cuando me casé con Lucius, él vivía con su padre. Al anciano le gustaba escribir sus pensamientos, ideas, hechizos o maldiciones en hojas sueltas y dejarlos en cualquier parte de la casa. Yo odio el desorden, así que siempre me encargué de recoger su basura, y guardarla, por si algún día fuera útil. Creo que el día llegó".

()

El doctor Thompson le dió el alta una semana después. La contramaldición estaba pulcramente escrita en las notas de Abraxas Malfoy. Una poción. Tan simple como eso.

Al momento de tomarla, ella había mirado largamente a Draco. Él solo asintió con la cabeza dándole el visto bueno. Ella no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco. La poción tal vez significaba la salvación de su vida, la cura a sus males. Pero al mismo tiempo, significaba que Draco ya no estaría con ella, no más besos, no más tiempo juntos.

El alivio fue visible a las horas. Ella no volvió a tener otra crisis, no necesitó otro beso. El doctor Thompson le sacó el anillo unas diez horas después de haber ingerido la poción, le dijo que había sido un placer ser su doctor, y la envió a casa sin más demora.

"Wow" Dijo Draco, cuando ella salía de la habitación. "De nuevo me siento yo. Es tranquilizador volver a ser normal y no una ratón de biblioteca".

"Oh, por favor" Le dijo ella.

Un largo silencio los acompañó hasta la puerta del hospital, donde los esperaban Kingsley y Raymond. Ambos le dieron la mano a Draco, Raymond dijo que la había pasado bien, el ó lo mismo.

"Fue bueno haber hecho negocios contigo, Draco. Ahora, siendo fiel a mi palabra, felicidades hijo, eres libre". Le informó el Ministro, entregándole los documentos que avalaban lo dicho. Draco solo asintió y se guardó los papeles en el saco.

El Ministro les dió un translador y fueron conducidos a Hogwarts en un minuto. La profesora McGonagall los recibió en su despacho.

Cuando terminaron de saludarla y ella los dejó ir a instalarse, se encontraron sin saber cómo seguir.

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo.

"¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el fin de semana?".

Hermione lo miró con una enorme sonrisa. "¿En serio? ¿Frente a todos?".

"Será divertido ver sus caras".

"Me encantaría". Le dijo ella. Él sonrió.

Miró su reloj. Las seis en punto. Se acercó a ella y le dió un beso corto en los labios, tierno, delicado. Ella se estremeció.

"Ya no tienes que besarme cada hora, Draco" Susurró Hermione.

Draco sonrió sin despegar la frente de la de ella.

"Ya lo sé".

~•~•~•~

 **FIN**.

 _Feliz cumpleaños ❤_

Ps: Si dejan un rr me inspirarían un montón a escribir un epílogo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lo prometido es deuda. Me dejaron muchos rrs pidiendo el epílogo y aquí se los traje. Personalmente creo que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero le puse mucho empeño, así que espero que lo disfruten un poquito al ménos. Me lo contarían en un rr? Gracias.

 **Con cariño, Anna.**

 _Para Nicole._

##########

Llevar adelante su relación no fue tarea fácil, fue como volver a enfrentarse a la guerra. La primera salida a Hogsmeade trajo muchos problemas.

Cuando Draco era la «medicina» de Hermione, no se dejaban ver juntos, se escondían para besarse y aunque los amigos más cercanos de ella sabían que necesitaba al rubio, no tenían ni media idea de qué sucedia a puertas cerradas. Así que sus besos, sus caricias y sus momentos juntos, habían estado totalmente guardados bajo llave. Tal es así que el día de su primera cita hubieron algunos ofendidos.

El principal fue Ron, quien gritó en tres tonos diferentes de voz, y uno de ellos podía competir fácilmente con una banshee. Harry había tratado de frenarlo pero el pelirrojo sacó la varita en plena calle principal de Hogsmeade y lo petrificó para seguir gritando a su antojo a la nueva pareja, que no hacía nada más que compartir un helado en una de las sucursales de la heladería Fortescue, administrada por los hijos del fallecido señor Florean.

Hermione no se había quedado de brazos cruzados ante los insultos e improperios de su supuesto mejor amigo. Justo cuando iba a batirse en duelo con el chico, Ginny Weasley, quien apoyaba a su amiga, atacó al pelirrojo con un potente hechizo mocomurciélago que envió a su hermano a la enfermería por tres días. Y a Ginny a detención con la profesora McGonagall por un mes entero. Igualmente ella no estaba arrepentida, había adorado callar a Ronald.

Durante varias semanas, muchos los esquivaban en los pasillos e incluso Hermione vió a una de las Patil escupir en su zumo de calabaza una vez antes de clases. Encontraban papeles con mensajes ofensivos en sus pupitres, atacaban a Draco en pasillos oscuros, hasta se creó un grupo de chicos que decían que el rubio quería resucitar al mismísimo Voldemort, por lo que embaucaba a Hermione para utilizar sus conocimientos de mejor bruja de su generación.

La chica estaba teniendo mucha paciencia. Aceptaba con tranquilidad que ciertos compañeros le voltearan el rostro ante su saludo, o que escribieran malas palabras en la puerta de su dormitorio. Entendía que la guerra estaba tan latente y sus compañeros aún estaban tan heridos que no lograban comprender como ella podía fijarse en un ex-mortifago, y ménos aún embarcarse en una relación con él.

Hermione no acostumbraba buscarlo después de clases, pero un día algo en su interior le dijo que debía verlo. Lo esperó en la puerta del castillo cuando terminó su clase de Transformaciones, vió a sus compañeros de Slytherin llegar tras acabar Herbología, pero el chico no apareció con ellos. Fue hasta el invernadero para ver si se había quedado a ayudar a la profesora Sprout, la mujer le dijo que lo vió retirarse junto a los demás.

No le dió mucha importancia al asunto y volvió al castillo, diciéndose internamente que tal vez el muchacho había tomado otro camino y ya lo vería a la hora de la cena. Pero sus alarmas se dispararon cuando Fang comenzó a aullar a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido y Hagrid salió del castillo a zancadas. Hermione vió a la gran mole que era el semigigante acercarse rápidamente hacia ella, y pensó al instante que debido a la velocidad que llevaba probablemente la pasara de largo.

"¿Qué sucede Hagrid?" Le gritó antes de que él llegara donde ella se había quedado estática.

"¡Problemas!" Le gritó Hagrid. "Fang solo aúlla por problemas". Y pasó corriendo a su lado.

La muchacha sacó su varita y corrió tras su amigo lo más rápido que pudo, pero estaban cerca del castillo, el Bosque aún estaba lejos y Hagrid corría demasiado rápido para los pequeños pasos que ella podía dar en comparación.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado mostrando a su mejor amigo montado en una escoba casi al ras del suelo.

"¡Sube!" Le ordenó, pasándole la mano. Ella no lo dudó mucho, tenía miedo a las alturas, pero había montado más que una simple escoba como para hacer mala cara ante una situación así.

"Estaba con Hagrid cuando escuchamos a Fang". Le explicó el chico.

Harry alcanzó a Hagrid y juntos se internaron dentro del bosque. Hermione sentía el corazón latir desbocado sin entender exactamente la razón, más allá de lo que la palabra «problemas» podía significar en boca de Hagrid, siempre podía ser un unicornio atorado o una invasión de acromántulas, no sabía bien qué esperar viniendo del hombre.

Fang los guió por un sendero pedregoso, hasta que se escucharon risas e insultos más adelante. Hermione bajó de la escoba con la varita en guardia. Hagrid iba adelante e hizo señas de que guardaran silencio.

La escena se desplegó ante sus ojos solo unos metros más allá de donde habían empezado a ser cuidadosos.

La chica pudo jurar que sintió el corazón detenérsele por unos cuantos segundos ante lo que vió. Draco Malfoy tirado en el suelo, con las manos atadas tras su espalda, sangre en la boca y en la ropa, casi insconciente.

Un circulo de no ménos de ocho personas de diferentes casas lo rodeaba. El que parecía ser el líder, Cormac McLaggen, se reía a voz de cuello mientras los demás gritaban ofensas contra el slytherin desarmado e indefenso.

Harry no le dió a su amiga mucho tiempo a reaccionar. Le tapó la boca con una mano para que no gritara, como ella estaba a punto de hacer. Señaló a Hagrid y luego a Draco. El semigigante asintió con seriedad, tenía los ojos encendidos como un animal salvaje. Harry se señaló a sí mismo y a cuatro muchachos de un lado, e hizo lo mismo con Hermione y los sobrantes. La chica asintió entendiendo el plan. Era arriesgado pero maldición, Draco estaba allí y la necesitaba.

McLaggen levantó la varita y la conocida luz roja que caracterizaba a la maldición cruciatus cruzó el aire dándole de lleno a Draco en el pecho.

Fang, quien el trío pensaba que había quedado rezagado antes, salió de entre los arbustos cercanos y se abalanzó sobre McLaggen cortando la maldición. Cuando el enorme perro pegó el salto y se elevó en el aire, Hagrid a su vez corrió hasta Draco, tirando al suelo en el proceso a dos chicos quienes no pudieron hacer nada contra el impacto. El semigigante cargó al slytherin casi laxo contra su pecho y salió de allí golpeando con su cuerpo a quienes encontraba a su paso, dándoles ventaja a Hermione y Harry para que los desarmaran y detuvieran hasta que McGonagall llegara.

Inicialmente, esa era la idea tácita. Eran estudiantes al fin y al cabo, atacaron a un compañero, debían ser castigados por la institución. Pero Hermione fue invadida por la ira. No dió tiempo a los cuatro muchachos que le tocaban para darse cuenta de qué ocurría exactamente. Pronunció hechizos de desarme, un petrificus, dos desmaius y casi le lanza un bombarda en toda la cara a McLaggen, pero el chico fue más rápido y la desarmó antes.

La expresión de ella bien pudo compararse a la de Bellatrix cuando fue «traicionada» por Dobby. La de McLaggen en cambio era una mezcla de pánico y no entendía cómo los habían encontrado, y por sobre todo, no podía evitar pensar en que se ganaría la expulsión sin excepción.

La castaña no dejó que pasaran dos segundos para dejar lugar a sus impulsos, se lanzó sobre el muchacho, mucho más alto que ella, y lo derribó sin problemas, probablemente debido a que el otro no se esperaba semejante reacción. Hermione se equilibró sobre el chico y le ensartó un golpe en la cara, no hubo sangre, y ella se sentía muy insatisfecha con eso.

Justo al lado, Harry conjuraba un petrificus contra dos de cuarto año que querian huir. Los demás habían caído con la misma suerte. Oyó el grito de frustración de su amiga y rápidamente volteó, dejando a uno de los chicos de cuarto en una extraña posición, el otro había logrado escapar pero el niño que vivió se sabía el nombre y apellido del rufián.

Era obvio que McLaggen era mucho más grande que Hermione, y que podía voltearla en cualquier momento y cambiar los roles. Harry no supo bien qué hacer y en un instante de desesperación los petrificó a ambos.

Cuando McGonagall se apareció en el bosque se encontró con la escena más violenta que había visto, sin contar las de la guerra obviamente. La chica yacía sentada sobre el estómago de McLaggen con la camisa de él arrugada en un puño, el otro puño levantado con toda la intención de golpear de lleno el rostro de su compañero, y el rostro con la expresión más furiosa y dramática.

La directora estaba tentada a encuadrar aquella imagen.

Calmar a Hermione no fue fácil luego de despetrificarla. Pidió desde el minuto uno la expulsión de todos los implicados. Y no dejó que nadie le explicara nada ni rebatiera su pedido, ya que corrió a ver a Draco a la enfermería apenas le avisaron que Madame Pomfrey había terminado con él.

Dos costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, el labio roto, el tabique lastimado, un profundo dolor de cabeza y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Aquel había sido el diagnóstico final.

Hermione quería acabar con los responsables. Ese fue el día en que dejó de ser amable para prácticamente gruñirle a todo aquel que le hiciera mala cara. Llevó el caso del ataque a Draco hasta el Wizengamot, no fue nada agradable con Shacklebolt cuando él se mostró en desacuerdo con su relación amorosa con el slytherin. Exigió a los jueces que dieran una pena a Cormac McLaggen por utilizar la maldición cruciatus, y un castigo severo para todos sus cómplices, aunque fueran menores de edad.

Al principio ella misma se sintió derrotada. ¿Quién oiría las exigencias de una nadie? Solo era una estudiante de último año indignada por la violencia ejercida contra su novio. Pero Hermione Granger se había convertido en un nombre de peso en la sociedad mágica, y el Wizengamot no ignoraba aquello. Así que ellos obedecieron a los pedidos de la gran heroína de guerra, expulsando de Hogwarts a los culpables y condenando a dieciocho meses de prisión a quienes habían utilizado imperdonables.

Draco tardó diez días enteros en salir de la enfermería, por lo tanto ella fue quien se quedó velando al lado de su cama todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera se separó cuando los aurores fueron a tomarle declaración. También recibió la visita de su madre, y compartieron un momento juntos, donde Narcissa se mostró contenta por su relación.

Cuando volvió a clases, Draco pudo ver la diferencia. Por lo visto, Hermione se encargó de sembrar terror en todo el alumnado. La mayoría se hacía a un lado cuando él pasaba, lo miraban poco y nada, cuchicheaban cuando pensaban que él no los veía. Aquello lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, era como si se hubiera vuelto a ganar el respeto de Hogwarts, aunque hubiera sido a costa de la gryffindor.

Discutían mucho, y quien no conociera sus sentimientos a fondo podría decir que era una relación algo caótica. Él no toleraba que ella lo corrigiera, y ella no soportaba que él fuera tan terco. Él era muy posesivo, y ella necesitaba libertad. Se habían hecho algunas escenas en privado porque uno decía que no compartían mucho tiempo juntos y el otro opinaba que casi no les quedaba tiempo a solas o con sus amigos. Era por sobre todo, una relación muy real, sin la ilusión de la vida perfecta que era bastante común entre los jóvenes.

Para finales del ciclo escolar eran casi totalmente ignorados por los alumnos, habían pasado de ser la novedad a ser lo habitual. Pero sabían que no era todo el camino por recorrer. La amistad de Harry era fundamental en la vida de Hermione, y aunque Draco no estuviera muy de acuerdo en compartir espacio ni momentos con el moreno, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para llevarse bien con él, aunque inicialmente solo fuera un pequeño saludo.

()

Al terminar el último curso, a la chica le llovieron invitaciones de diferentes universidades alrededor del globo. Diferentes lechuzas con ofertas de trabajo llegaban todos los días. En cambio el chico no había recibido absolutamente nada parecido.

Draco sabía que sería casi imposible acoplarse a la sociedad de buenas a primeras. Sabía que solo el tiempo le devolvería el status y el respeto del que la familia Malfoy se jactaba anteriormente. El Wizengamot les había sacado una cantidad importante de dinero como parte de su condena, pero no los había dejado en la ruina ni de cerca, económicamente hablando aún eran de las mejores familia de Inglaterra.

Hermione se enojó unos cuántos días cuando él le informó que no iría a la universidad con ella.

"¡Es inaceptable Malfoy!" Le gritó una calurosa tarde de verano. Ella había vuelto a vivir a la solitaria casa de sus padres en Londres, quienes aún andaban desmemoriados en Australia.

Hermione no aceptaba la idea de Draco estudiando en otra universidad. Entendía que él quisiera estudiar Comercio Mágico Internacional para poder continuar con los negocios de su familia, pero no le gustaba nada que estuviera tan distanciada de él durante tanto tiempo.

"Nos veremos los fines de semana" Le prometió él.

Pero la promesa de Draco no fue cumplida a cabalidad como ella esperaba. Fueron unos años especialmente difíciles, ella estaba en Londres estudiando Leyes Mágicas y él estaba al otro lado del país. Algunos fines de semana él no podía ir a verla, por tareas, compromisos académicos. Y otras veces ella tenía más de lo mismo, incluyendo eventos sociales a los que no podía dejar de asistir debido a su calidad de héroe de guerra.

La universidad tampoco fue lo que ninguno de los dos se había imaginado. Draco lo llevaba bien, en una ciudad alejada, donde la mayor parte de sus compañeros ignoraban la gravedad de sus actos del pasado y lo trataban de igual a igual, su mayor problema fue cuando se dió cuenta que la carrera no era fácil y tenía que hacer trabajar duro su mente para poder aprobar todo lo que tenía por delante. Hermione, en cambio, se encontró con que la universidad no era igual al colegio. Aquí había mucha más libertad que en la escuela, pero las materias eran más difíciles y los compañeros no eran dignos de ser llamados así. Le hicieron el vacío apenas se enteraron que era novia del «gran y asqueroso mortífago» Draco Malfoy, así que realmente no podía contar con nadie allí dentro. Muchas veces la idea de abandonar la carrera -que no la hacía feliz para nada- la había tentado.

Un fin de semana a mediados de diciembre, él había discutido vía red flu con Hermione, porque ella canceló su visita por ir a la fiesta anual del Ministerio, así que estaba bastante enojado con la chica, ella no había asistido a ninguna de esas fiestas con él, jamás. Siempre se llevaba a Longbottom o al idiota de Weasel. Tampoco era como si lo hubieran invitado, el Ministro ignoraba siempre que podía el apellido Malfoy.

A cientos de kilómetros lejos del rubio, Hermione Granger sonreía cortésmente a todos los que se acercaban a saludarla y a agradecerle por sus heroicos actos en la guerra. Los años pasaban pero la sociedad no lo olvidaba.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros. "¿Todo está bien Hermione? Luces triste".

Ella asintió con un suspiro de por medio.

"¿Draco?" Preguntó el moreno. Ella asintió nuevamente. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?".

La castaña le habló del tema. Estaba cansada. La distancia era difícil. Sus peores peleas las tenían vía red flu o cartas. No se hablaban por días luego de discutir. Ella lo extrañaba mucho y odiaba desperdiciar tiempo valioso con él por asistir a estúpidas reuniones sociales.

"No lo soporto más" Se quejó en medio de la fiesta entre susurros a su mejor amigo. "Todo sería más fácil si él estuviera aquí. Nos veríamos todos los días y si discutiéramos, un abrazo solucionaría todo. ¿Sabes lo que es extrañar a alguien y no poder verlo o tocarlo? Y cuando puedes hacerlo solo desperdicias tiempo que no volverá".

Harry la escuchó atentamente. "No eres feliz" Murmuró. No era una pregunta. Ella negó.

"Entonces" Continuó el moreno. "¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con él, Hermione".

"No puedo, Harry. Kingsley dijo que era importante nuestra pres..."

"¡Al diablo con Kingsley!" Exclamó el moreno con un tono un poco más alto de lo normal. "Tu vida es más importante. Tu felicidad, tu bienestar. ¿Qué importa una estúpida fiesta que se repetirá el próximo año? Draco no puede esperar a que tú te decidas a hacerlo tu prioridad".

Ella lo miró por un rato largo sin decir nada.

"Odio la carrera de Leyes" Dijo inesperadamente.

Harry parpadeó confundido por un momento. "Deberías estar haciendo tus maletas en vez de seguir quejándote".

"Pero no crees que todos dirán que..."

El niño que vivió bufó fuerte. "¿A quién rayos le importa lo que digan? Dirán de todo, las cosas más horrendas. ¿Realmente crees que importe?".

Ella lo miró con dudas en los ojos.

"Sabes" Le dijo él. "El día que vi a Draco Malfoy caminar tan altivo por los pasillos de San Mungo para dirigirse a tu cuarto sin importarle lo que pudieran decir..."

"Su situación fue diferente" Le dijo ella. "Acababa de salir de prisión y no sabía a qué se enfrentaría".

Harry negó. "Hablo del día de Navidad. San Mungo estaba repleto de personas, enfermos, visitas, doctores, todos estaban allí. Y yo lo vi ir a verte sin una pizca de vergüenza, con la frente en alto entre todos los cuchicheos y murmullos. Ese día lo supe".

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que él valía la pena, que te cuidaría y sería bueno para tí. Él ya te salvó una vez, Hermione. Lo menos que podrías hacer es hacerlo feliz".

()

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando unos golpes en la puerta principal del departamento de Draco sonaron despertándolo. Varita en mano se dirigió hasta el lugar y abrió.

Hermione Granger estaba en su puerta, vestida de gala, con una pequeña maleta en sus manos y la jaula de su gato con el felino dentro a sus pies. Lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas arruinando su maquillaje. Él parpadeó en confusión unas cuantas veces.

"Soy una idiota" Sollozó ella antes de que él hablara.

"¿Y viniste hasta aquí para decirme lo obvio?" Preguntó él.

Ella negó como una niña pequeña. "No, vine a pedirte perdón".

"Solo fue una discusión más, Granger" Le dijo él. "¿No tienes esa gran presentación el lunes en la universidad? ¿Porqué no estás descansando en tu cama?".

"Ya no quiero que haya «una discusión más». No quiero seguir estando lejos de tí ni atrasando el momento de estar juntos. Mi lugar es a tu lado, no soy nada sin tí, Draco".

"Oh, Hermione" Le dijo él abriéndole los brazos. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás algo drogada? Claro que eres mucho sin mí, eres Hermione Granger, mejor bruja del siglo y heroína de guerra, amiga de Harry Pott..."

"No es nada si no estás conmigo" Discutió ella con la cara enterrada en su cuello. "He venido a quedarme".

Draco alzó una ceja. "¿Por eso has traído a Crookshanks?" Ella asintió. Él la separó de él y la tomó de los hombros.

"¿Estás segura Granger? ¿Qué sucederá con tus estudios, tu brillante futuro en el Ministerio y todo lo demás?"

Hermione lo miró con ojos brillosos. "Nada tiene sentido si no estás, Draco. Ni los logros, ni el brillante futuro ni el mejor puesto del Ministerio. Además odio esa universidad y a todos sus estúpidos estudiantes, y la carrera no está mucho mejor".

"¿Y qué estudiarás?"

"No lo sé" Respondió ella.

"¿Entonces solo serás la esposa de un Malfoy?".

"¿Esposa?" Exclamó.

"Supongo que tendrás que serlo algún día".

Ella solo sonrió. "¿Eso es un sí? ¿Sí me aceptas aquí viviendo contigo?".

"¿Alguna vez tuve opción?".

()

"Draco, basta, debemos apresurarnos" Susurró ella contra sus labios.

"Shhh" La calló él con sus manos buscando abrir el cierre de su vestido.

"No me pasé horas arreglándome para que me lo quites antes" Se quejó la chica sin apartarse de la boca del rubio.

"Haz silencio Granger" Dijo el muchacho antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de ella.

Tenían prisa, así que no había lugar para el romance y las formas. Él no perdió tiempo cuando la pegó contra su cuerpo mientras le devoraba la boca en un beso apasionado.

Ella jadeó al sentir la lengua de él encontrar la suya y acariciarla. Sus manos expertas recorrían su cuerpo tocando puntos exactos y sensibles, haciendo que ella se encendiera rápidamente, y buscara más contacto con él, más fricción, menos espacio. Él mordió su labio inferior y ella gimió débilmente en respuesta.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Hermione! Más les vale que no estén allí dentro juntos" Exclamó la voz de Ginny Weasley fuera de la puerta de la habitación donde estaban. "¡Narcissa está como loca buscándote Draco!"

Ls pareja rió ante las palabras de la mujer.

"¿Los has encontrado?" Se oyó a Narcissa preguntar. Un leve sonido de desaparición procedió al último beso que se dieron y Hermione abrió la puerta.

"Estaba tratando de subirme el cierre" Les dijo con cara de inocente. Ambas mujeres miraron sospechosamente el interior del cuarto antes de ayudarla con el vestido.

"¿Sabes dónde está Draco, querida?" Preguntó Narcissa.

Hermione negó. "No lo he visto desde ayer".

El sonido de la aparición de un elfo llenó el pasillo. "El señorito Draco y todos los invitados esperan a la señorita Granger".

Narcissa asintió. "Es hora, querida".

Ginny retocó mágicamente el maquillaje de su mejor amiga. Le sacudió las motas de polvo inexistente del vestido y se apresuró a bajar antes que ella, igual que Narcissa.

Hermione emprendió el camino con el corazón latiéndole a velocidades anormales. Cuando llegó al jardín principal de la mansión Malfoy especialmente decorado para la ocasión, sus ojos no vieron nada más que al chico que la esperaba al final del pasillo. Vestido impecablemente con el más elegante traje que podía existir en el mundo mágico, y con su media sonrisa característica adornandole el rostro.

Cuando llegó a él, le tomó la mano y ambos se sonrieron.

"¿Nerviosa?" Susurró él.

"He esperado diez años para casarme con mi salvador" Contestó ella. "¿Cómo podría no estarlo?".

Él la miró seriamente. "Tú fuiste quien me salvó a mí, Hermione".

El juez carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos, y dió inicio a la ceremonia.

 **Fin**

##########


End file.
